Keeping Professional
by No-pen-name-1
Summary: Three years a failure in a back office and five years as secretary to one of the most skilled Aurors at MACUSA, but in the end how does a determination to remain professional even in the face of love and hate, and eight years of service reward a rejected Auror applicant when she tries to do the right thing despite the risks?
1. Three Years A Failure

Three Years A Failure

Three years she'd spent, three years as a failure, and her family still didn't know their daughter had spent it sat at a desk, stamping forms and filing archives. With a frown she scrunched up another rejected Auror application, both cursing and wondering who it was that hated her so much, why couldn't she catch a break? Surely she hadn't been that bad on her training? She didn't think so, in fact she thought she handled the situation rather well considering how stressful and out of hand it became.

Breathing out an annoyed huff she picked her wand and with a simple swish and flick send the scrunched letter floating off in the air. She watched it glide away from her with a look of contempt, likening the drifting ball of paper to her hopes and aspirations, before setting her chin into her free hand and changing up the spell.

* * *

Graves stepped out of the lift with a nod to the short elf on duty before pausing to take in the quiet floor, none had yet to notice him and it seemed there wasn't any designated person to speak to, no front desk, no manager figure, just bored and solemn looking faces and the sounds of typewriter keys tapping, and the odd dull thump of a stamp.

'Just go down to one of the admin floors and pick a desk,' He was told with a carefree wave on the matter, 'We don't assign secretaries because most of us know who we want to bring with us,' the older man shrugged, having explained that when he had his promotion he'd brought along someone from his old team that he knew he could trust and do the job, others had different motives. Some would bring a pretty face or long legs, some would choose the push over they knew they could force more work on, some even went as far as being petty enough to bring someone that didn't like them just so they held authority over them everyday, but Graves didn't have anyone like that, he came from a team of Aurors, and he wasn't going to ask one of them to sit at a desk for him and do his filing, and so he was sent off to find someone already in the field of filing.

With a huff of frustration he stepped further into the room, looking at the desks either side of him as he passed and noting the faces and looks he got when some of the ladies would glance up at him, some would give him a curious raise of the brows, others a confused frown, some a polite smile and the younger women more of an odd gawk, he paused at one desk prepared to ask one of the more elder ladies with a kind face for assistance when a sudden flash caused him to jolt in alarm as it shot across the room before hitting something he hadn't seen, causing it to light up like a small fire work and flutter away in cinders, the little pieces burning out before they had the chance to touch anything.

"Just like my hopes and dreams," The woman uttered to her self, lowing her wand and watching a stray bit of ash float down before disintegrating into nothing, she wasn't surprised anymore, she never expected a different outcome every time she applied but she wanted to feel like she was doing something, anything to get her out of her dim and boring job.

With his stance a little startled and brow knotted in a frown, he followed the line of fire back to one desk and to a slightly pouting face he found familiar, dark hair twisted into a plain knot and small button nose- he was sure he knew her. Clearing his throat as if it covered up his moment of fright and giving a quick glance around to see if anyone had noticed- in his defence he was not prepared for anything of that sort to happen on such a floor, but it seemed he was the only one surprised by it- he then approached the desk calmly, his look turning to confusion and eyes in disbelief.

"Wisper?" She peered up expectantly when her name was questioned, forgetting about her moment of sulking, "It was Wisper?" he gave a light frown as if he seemed a little unsure but his eyes showed he wasn't mistaken, he knew who she was.

"Mister Graves!?" She chirped, a little surprised to see him down in the lowly levels of admin, "What can I help you with?" She smiled, back to being professional as she stood from her desk and moved the files from her desktop and into an open drawer with out breaking eye contact.

"They have you down here?" He questioned in confusion as he once again looked about the floor to be sure he was in the right place.

"I've been here three years, Sir," She frowned lightly, confused to why he seemed to find her being down in admin strange but she also didn't blame him for not knowing, despite working in the same building the last she saw him was when she was doing her training with him.

"I thought you'd gone back home, to finish your training there?" he shook his head lightly and she could see the cogs turning as he thought through his facts.

"No," she shook her head, "Why did you think that?" She wasn't given the opportunity to go back to finish her training, it was take the demotion or quit, and she wasn't a quitter!

Graves observed the sincerity in her confusion but still he couldn't quite understand, he didn't merely think she'd gone home to finish her training, he was told that, and by someone of high stature, "I- err- I must have you mixed up," He shook his head and allowed his confused frown to relax.

"Probably," She smiled with a bob of her head, trying to seem cheery through her failures, "So? What is it you need, Sir?" She questioned.

"A secretary, actually," He stated, still a little surprised at that fact and it seemed so was she.

"Oh, Okay," She nodded, watching as he stood tall, hands behind his back casually as he looked around the dim admin floor, "Promotion?" She then questioned, she had heard he was in line for one on the gossip mill.

"Err, yes," He glanced back to her but his eyes didn't stay steady, as if he was avoiding attention because he was embarrassed.

"Congratulations, Sir," She smiled and bobbed her head in a nod, and he looked back to her, noticing she was genuine.

"Thank you," He nodded, giving a light smile back, he was happy that someone else was actually pleased for him, everyone else had either been fake, sarcastic or passive-aggressive when congratulating him.

"You're welcome," She nodded, noticing how he now kept eye contact- he wasn't embarrassed about the promotion. "So, a secretary?" She questioned and instantly his eyes moved off to inspect one of the pillars next to her desk- that was what he was embarrassed about.

"I told them I don't need one but they insisted," He shook his head, one hand coming forwards to motion at nothing in particular as he spoke.

"It's a common thing Mister Graves, every department has a few and every high rank has their own," She shrugged.

"It's the 'go pick one' part I don't like," He spoke quietly.

"Go pick one?" She frowned, "What are they? Cake?" He nodded showing he agreed with her thoughts but shrugged to show he was at a loss of what to do other wise. "Well, its better than working here," She huffed, "Technically it's a promotion to us form stampers and filers," She gave her own shrug before motioning to the rest of the floor, "I guess you could go talk to some and go from there?" She suggested, both of them looking to the other desks and instantly spotting a few faces peering over at the man with eager eyes, "Looks like there may be a few interested?" Wisper offered, cringing lightly as she thought they were no doubt interested in him rather than the job.

Graves stood with a worried look on his face as his eyes passed each of the eager faces staring at him before he turned back to Wisper, he noticed the let down cringe on her face as she looked at her colleagues, catching her shake her head and mouth 'stop it' and forcing him to dare a glance back and spotting one of the women bob their head down quickly. With a raised brow he turned back to Wisper and found her smiling tightly back at him, he had obviously missed something and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know or not.

"Well, good luck," She huffed with a smile before pulling her chair out and taking her seat once more.

Graves took a step towards the other desks but still watched as the dark haired woman began to busy herself with her work once more. Why was she down here? That thought came to him again and once again it baffled him, she shouldn't be down here he thought with a light frown, his gaze moving on from her and too the room, instantly noticing the few heads duck back down and pausing his advance, what would happen if he went any further? The possibilities that flew through his head made him back up a step as if he'd just stumbled upon a sleeping dragon, he wasn't feeling the many conversations that was bound to start if he continued and so he turned back to Wisper, "You up for a promotion?" he asked her once he'd successfully back tracked the one step he'd taken, watching as her head snapped up to look at him, a stunned silence setting in, before she questioned incredulously.

"Me?" her brows knotted in confusion and she even took a moment to check around and confirm it was indeed her he was talking to.

"Yes, you," He affirmed, giving a quick glance at the other women, worried as if they may pounce at any moment, "Grab your things, lets go," He waved for her to follow and instantly started to stride off.

"I-I don't know what I need!?" She stuttered in a fluster, looking around her desk in a unprepared flap.

"Worry about that later," He called and she hurriedly grabbed her bag and coat and chased after him.


	2. Dislike

Dislike

How exciting! Wisper was thrilled at the turn of events as she packed up the last of what she needed from her desk, practically beaming- on the inside of course, she was nothing if not professional, "Bye everyone, it was nice working with you all," She bobbed her head in a nod to the girls, passing pleasantries as she lifted the final box into her arms and started her exit, some of the more friendlier women waving her off with smiles while others give her the side eye as she passed- not that she minded, she wasnt liked by all and she didnt like everyone herself.

"Aw, good luck sweet," One of the elder ladies stood from her desk and gave her a hug she couldn't return, "You'll do well," She assured as she rubbed the younger woman's arm.

"Oh, I hope so," Wisper uttered, she was nervous on top of happy but she had to admit that it was nice to finally feel like she was getting somewhere.

"Of course you will!" The silvery haired woman pressed, giving her shoulder a warm pat and gently nudging her on her way.

"Thank you, Wend," She smiled, looking back to her as she walked slowly.

"Don't be a stranger!" Wendy called with a point as she stepped into the lift, the short elf on duty peering up at her and having to move before he was stepped on.

"I won't!" She called back before giving a small jump and awkward sounding 'oop' as her leg nudged something, "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she then apologised at the creature she'd failed to see.

"Well, if you looked where you were walking," The elf grumbled and Wisper bit her tongue, she couldn't argue when she was at fault and the ride up to her new station was uncomfortable because of it, but that didn't stop her from feeling happy.

* * *

Lux Thornheart, a dragon of a woman you'd never hope to meet, she was one of those snappy bosses who was one rank above Graves and oddly threatened by his climbing success, so she was sure to stick her nose in when ever she could and his first day sorting his new station was when she decided to descend on him. She was a striking older woman, tall and slender with an uncanny ability so saunter across any terrain in heels. Her lips were thin and usually pursed, helping to accentuate her already powerful cheekbones, blonde hair was clipped into a razor sharp bob and steel grey eyes narrowed and predatory, she was breath taking in either one of two ways- you could see and appreciate her beauty and power, or you where utterly scared shitless by the suffocating air of intimidation that came with her daggered eye contact. "Getting settled Graves?" She spoke in a way that showed his presence irritated her, but covertly so she couldn't be penalised for it.

"I am," He confirmed, looking to her with a passive face, completely unaffected by her tone or intimidating aura, "Nice you see you're here to help," he added to which her face soured a little, a slim brow flicking up on her forehead as she chose to ignore that comment, instead looking to the desk she stopped by and spying the bag nestled on the seat and coat draped over the back of it.

"I see you found yourself a secretary then," She stated, her face uninterested as she judged both quality and no doubt low price of the new secretary's belongings.

"About that," His brows raised as he fully intended to continue, but the clattering sound of someone dropping a box and the flap of free papers caused them both to look over.

'Today is a good day!' Wisper thought with a smile on her face as she stepped out of the lift, she felt successful already and it was like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, she felt light and giddy as if youth had suddenly returned to her and nothing could ruin it for her!

"Oh, do you need help?" She questioned as she crouched down, putting her own box down and helping to scoop up the papers the other man was scrambling to get together.

"Thank you," He breathed hurriedly as he shoved them back into their box and she grabbed hers again, both of them standing up together and passing one another a smile before she turned towards her new desk and froze at the sight of the two people staring at her, but it was Thornheart she looked to in an instant, both their eye's locking- Lux's sharp and killer like a predator and Wisper's wide and frightful like the prey.

"What is she doing here?" The elder woman barked, breaking her glare on the younger woman to lock eye's with Graves, but still keeping a long, taloned finger pointed towards the new secretary.

Wisper recoiled a bit, looked between her and Graves with wide asking eyes- Am I in trouble? Are you in trouble?- she was completely lost and utterly terrified, the last she'd met that horrible woman she was ashamed to admit that she made her cry.

With an air of calm and seeming to be completely unaffected by the ferocious woman before him Graves motioned her into his office with out a word, passed the rest of the office a look to continue with their work before lastly giving Wisper a reassuring look as he raised his hand as if to motion her to stop, then slowly lowing his hand, giving the signal for her to calm, before heading into his office and closing the door.

"What did you do?" The man she'd just helped murmured to her while she shook her head.

"I've just walked in?" she gave him a lost look before creeping towards her desk carefully- perhaps the day wasn't so good?

* * *

"What is this about?" He spoke the question with double meaning, his piercing eyes locked onto the older woman in wait for her answer, not that she would have a good one to give.

"You were supposed to go get a secretary," She huffed in annoyance, folding her arms across her slim torso and half turning from him, seeming quite guarded in her actions.

"And I did that," Graves studied her carefully, countering his body language to seem very open and approachable, his tone clam unlike her edgy irritation, "No one specified who I could and couldn't choose," He gave a shrug, seeming nonchalant when actually he was carefully turning the tone of the conversation so it openly seemed to them both that she was the one making a fuss out of nothing, leading her down a path that could end with her either backing down, or telling the truth on the matter.

"Of all the letter stampers down there you come back with that one," She sparred with him, she wasn't backing down and so changed tactics, hoping to poke a few hold in his ego by questioning his judgement.

"Yes, now imagine my surprise to find her still here, when _you_ told me she'd gone home to finish her training," Graves counted wonderfully, overly playing at being nice as he watched her jaw tense and eyes widen the slightest- She'd forgotten she told him that little lie, he summed as one corner of his lips turned up at his advantage.

"She had a choice," She spat out, her head giving a shake and shoulders lifting in a shrug as if the matter was nothing to do with her, trying at an air of indifference, but he saw through her.

"What happened?" He spoke firmly, chin lifting slightly and gaze remaining fixed as he watched the higher rank whittle down her options to get out of the situation she found herself in, he could tell she expected her authority to just be accepted and Wisper be sent back with out a second thought.

"That's above your pay grade, Graves," She snorted, lifting her nose in the air as if it bettered her authority as she stepped towards him, "I am still your superior, you best remember that, now put her back where you found her unless you want that new title taken away from you," Her words picked up confidence and caused a frown to crease at his brows lightly.

"You have no say in demoting me," he stated with a shake of his head, that decision came from above her.

"We'll see about that," She grinned, feeling she now had the upper hand as she sauntered towards the door but he stepped there first, clamping his hand around the door handle and forcing her to look at him in alarm.

With a tight jaw and stern eyes, he trapped her into eye contact and stared her down, "If you dare threaten my job again," He began in a low tone, "I'll start digging and _I will_ find every dirty little secret you are trying to hide," his deep voice was an eerie calm, "Now, I suggest you take what ever problem you have with you, and never bring it back to my office again," With that he opened the door for her and allowed her to retreat, watching her carefully as she bit her tongue well and thundered out of sight.

Wisper froze as the frightful woman stormed past her, keeping her head down and avoiding eye contact so as not to raise any more of her fury, it wasn't until she could no longer hear the angry clack of Lux's heels did she look up and turn to peer at her new boss.

Again Graves wordlessly waved for another to step into his office, but this time it was her and she gulped down her fear- in trouble already.

"Take a seat," He motioned to the empty chair, pulling it out for her and allowing her to take a seat, but he didn't go around the desk and take his, instead he perched on the corner of the desk and fixed his eyes on her. "You've met Lux Thornheart before," he spoke it as a statement, no question in his voice and she nodded to confirm that she had, "What happened?"

"After my training went south she said I could have a desk job or no job at all," Wisper knotted her fingers together as she spoke, "She just doesn't like me."

"Why?" He frowned, he'd thought her training was going quite well, of all the recruits he'd been paired up with in the past she was one of the more memorable ones.

"To be honest, Sir," She started, brows raised and knotted slightly in a readied wince, "I've never really asked why, and I never will ask," she shook her head, looking a little lost for a moment before she continued, "I-I think she just hates my face?" She offered with a shrug, showing how at a loss she was to why the older woman disliked her so, part of her had always wanted to send a letter to her father saying about her, considering he and Thornheart were friends, she was awfully unforgiving to Wisper.

"Have you done anything to her in the past?" Graves tried to offer her answers in hopes of perhaps jogging a memory.

"No!" Her brows crashed down in outrage, she wasn't a confrontational person and there was no way she would go out looking for a fight with her superiors.

"Did you give her reason to demote you?" He tried again, studying her facial expressions carefully.

"No," She shook her head, "It was when I got taken off training with you after that whole," She waved her hand around as she tried to find her wording, "You know?"

"Dragon thing?" He offered with a raise of his brows and she cringed but nodded.

"Yeah, the dragon thing," She repeated quietly, "She said as a favour to my father I could take a job in admin or go home with out a job," she shrugged.

With a deep breath Graves lifted a hand to run through his hair, "That doesn't make sense," He murmured, there was a reason Lux didn't like Wisper, he'd even go as far to say hate, but the woman before him had nothing but truth on her face and yet Thornheart looked like she wanted to strangle her on sight.

"Does this mean I have to go back to admin?" She raised her brows and braced herself for the dreaded answer.

"No, don't worry about that, and don't worry about her," he waved the matter away and she physically relaxed.

"I'll try," She nodded, "But she scares the life out of me," Wisper lifted a hand to place against her chest and breathed out a shaky breath, causing the corners of his lips to turn up slightly in amusement, he liked the honesty.

"You've faced a real dragon and you couldn't handle that?" He questioned her in amusement, pointing off to where the woman in question had stomped away.

"It was a baby and with all due respect, _That_ ," she pointed off in the same direction as him, "Is something else!" her face showed her exact emotions as she spoke, the fear, confusion, and frustration.

"Well, I'll be the only one dealing with Thornheart anyway," He stated, crossing his arms over his chest while she bobbed her head in a nod, relief washing over her features, "You just best prepare your self for all the files that are going to be thrown at you."

"Files I can handle," She held her hands up with a look of confidence, a small smile gracing her lips- it was filing, she'd done it for three years, so how hard could it be on a different department?

He regarded her a moment, breathing out a deep breath before he spoke, "Go on," He nodded her off towards the door, "Get to it then," He gave as a soft order, watching as she stood obediently.

"Yes, Sir," She replied calmly, as she gave a nod.

"Ah- no more of that," He held his hand out, pausing her exit as she looked back to him in confusion.

Wisper's eyes darted about quickly as if she'd missed something before she decided to ask, "Of what?"

"Sir," He clarified, he wasn't too used to constantly being addressed as such and he wasn't sure if he wanted to get used to it, it made him feel old and desk bound for some odd reason.

With a nod of understanding and her mouth forming an 'O' she then re-thought how to address him, "Mister Graves?" She offered, brows raised and hopeful, watching as he'd stood from the desk and started to move around it, only to shoot her a frown over his shoulder the moment she said it.

"No," He stated blankly, that sounded older and more desk bound than 'Sir'.

"Then how am I supposed to address you?" Wisper looked genuinely concerned, unable to leave the office until she had this matter clarified so she didn't do or say the wrong thing, waiting expectantly as he took a seat at his desk and picked up a quill.

"My name will be fine," He murmured, seeming disinterested in the matter now, instead he looked through the papers on his desk and left Wisper to mull over the request, her head giving a nod as if she would do as asked. 'There's no way I'm doing that,' She thought, head still bobbing in a nod.

"Of course, Sir," She agreed with a smile before quickly scampering from the office before anything could be said otherwise, happily ignoring the way his hand thumped to the desk as he paused his writing, unknowing as he looked after her retreating form with a light frown- Had he just made a mistake in picking her?


	3. Apparition

Apparition

A few weeks into her new station and Wisper was easily finding her feet, her job may have been very similar to her previous one but it was a damn sight more exciting, the first time an Auror appirated into the office with a particularity feisty but low level dark wizard had been both a fright and a thrill. The bound man had thrown in a head butt and burst loose for what couldn't have been more than five seconds before the whole office erupted into action and descended on him, quickly getting the situation back under control and carting him off for interrogation. It dawned on Wisper then and there that three years sat at her desk had defiantly dulled her senses, everyone else was cat like and alert while she was more of a daft pooch, the kind that can't react quick enough when a treat is thrown towards them and gets hit in the face by it instead. In all that moment of excitement the only thing she'd managed to do was jolt with shock and freeze, her eyes wide and a rather gormless gawk on her face- it was fair to say she wasn't expecting anything of the sort to happen.

"You'll get used to it," Graves' smooth voice commented, breezing past her and tugging the file she'd clamped onto out of her hands, completely unsurprised by the appearance and out burst, or remotely bothered by it, his disinterest in the action was the only reason he was able to notice her shock and rather comical look.

She'd wanted to reply to him, give some form or reassurance that she would get used to it and all would be fine but her mouth opened and closed, before she resounded herself to her loss of words- in that moment she didn't know if she would get used to it.

Following that incident she spent a lot of her working hours on edge, her appearance would seem calm and collected but as soon as someone appirated into the office her body would jolt with surprise and she'd take a moment to pause, the tiniest look of irritation coming to her face as she scolded her self for the fright. Most of the Aurors would miss her little jumps, unknowing they'd startled her but sometimes she wasn't so discreet, especially when she'd gotten herself lost in her work, the sudden appearances would always cause the jolt of fright to grow worst as her muscles would contract to get into a defensive pose, leaving her in a moment to flail as she sucked in a deep breath before pausing to gain her whit- most of the Aurors found it funny when they'd caught her out, grinning when she state that they'd scared her, her tone scolding in her confession, but their smiling apologies didn't make her believe them.

'You will get used to it,' She'd chant to herself in her mind after each incident, but she didn't fully believe she would, and today was no different, she'd taken a calming breath as she walked in, willing herself to be prepared- she was not going to be caught out today!

For most of the day she'd been doing well, the amount of work she had to tidy helped to distract her from the few sudden appearances in the office, this week had been full of much more activity than normal, there was a buzz in the air, even she could feel the energy floating about, but it was an uneasy energy, not excitement but more of anxiety, and it didn't help her nerves.

With a huff, Wisper closed another file and set it to the left side of her desk before going back to the mound in the centre and checking another one- all files relating to the Aurors cases need to be signed both by the Auror whose job it was and their commanding officer, which was Percival Graves, some of the more diligent workers had their files signed and would take them to Graves them selves to have their work signed off, others not so much, they'd manage to put their own sqwiggle down before abandoning it for Wisper to deal with, and the rare few would do no signing at all- these Wisper was unsure how to deal with, being new made her feel a bit awkward and unsure on approaching the Aurors and handing them back their files, but she would give it a good go and as nicely as she could manage, the last thing she wanted to do was come across as her thinking they couldn't do their job properly- as much as she did actually think it, but it was hardly a hard thing to do- sign your work!

"I'm going to have to get trays," She uttered, as two distinct piles started to grow, one in need of filing and the other signing, it was the divide of who did their job properly and who didn't. She reached for the signed files and started to gather them in a neater pile before the sudden whoosh, screaming of profanities and appearance at her desk caused her to bob up from her seat in shock, her arms giving a jolt before stiffening as she sucked in a strangled breath- she'd been had.

Her eyes flew up to look at the Auror that had scared her, her arms somewhat relaxing as she lay a hand across her chest, feeling the rapid thrum of her heart, but she had to instantly recoil as the man being apprehended turned his angry onslaught to her, leaning over her desk and starting to scream at her instead. With a look of horror and disgust she leaned back from him as best she could, one hand still on her chest while the other pushed against her desk to slide her chair out and further away.

"Silencio!" The Auror clipped, flicking his wand at the other man and effectively shutting off his screaming, "Sorry, Wisper," He then apologised, yanking the other wizard back from her desk and allowing her the comfort to finally look away from him.

"That's alright," She spoke softly, looking up to the Auror with a shake of her head, her heart yet to calm as she did her best to ignore the silent screaming of the arrested man, "Mister Graves isn't here," She told him, seeing the moment of distress come to the younger man's face as he looked across the office.

"Shit," He hissed, now stumped on what to do- Calder Kane wasn't the best at biting his tongue and it both got him in trouble and respected.

"It sounded quiet urgent, he had to go pick up a _Salem_?" She offered with a raise of her brows, hoping that would be helpful to him but she didn't know anything more, Graves never said anymore on the matter, Wisper guessed Salem might be a suspect or a witness, or perhaps an informant, either way she hoped the name was more helpful to Calder than it was to her.

"Oh, that little ass-hole," He uttered with a look of distaste, while Wisper looked away for a moment, checking to see if anyone else was near by that might of heard while she thought 'So we don't like Salem?' she questioned to herself, now a little more intrigued to who the mystery man was. "Can you tell him I'm taking Lucian Marth down to questioning when he gets back?" He asked with a sigh and she bobbed her head with a nod.

"Yeah, no problem," She replied.

"Thank you," With that the Auror yanked the other wizard off, while Wisper watched them go curiously- things where picking up in the office.

* * *

By the time Graves made it back to the office, most the Aurors were out, Calder still hadn't ventured back up, and Wisper had tackled the files she'd been lumped with and had only the pile to be signed left.

"Afternoon, Sir!" She chirped when he strode in, hopping away from the desk of Cyrus Crow- he who couldn't be bothered to sign his own reports- where she had returned the favour of dumping the file back on his desk.

Graves gave her a quick side eye as he came up to her, thoughts pausing his speech as he wondered if he should challenge how she addresses him again, "Wisper," He returned the greeting with a nod, watching as she turned and moved back to her own desk and picked up a neat stack of files and he followed, knowing he needed to take them with out having to be asked.

"These all need your signature, and-" She started as she held onto the pile and turned back to him only to be distracted by the yellow eyes that bore into her. She watched as the great shadow of a creature stepped down from where it'd been cradled awkwardly in Graves' left arm, something she hadn't even noticed and thought must have taken some great strength as the size of the feline became apparent as it lumbered down onto her desk.

"This is Salem," Graves bobbed his head directionally towards the cat she was fixated on. Salem was a beautiful looking cat, he was both large and long in size, dwarfing most domestic felines, his fur was lengthy, adding more to his sizeable appearance, and he was pitch black in colour apart from the tiniest fleck of white on his chest, and as Wisper started at it she reckoned it was a good nine hairs that made up that little smattering.

"Afternoon, Salem," She nodded her head to the cat in greeting, watching as he looked up at her with the most unimpressed face she'd ever seen on an animal, before he lifted his tail and turned, leaving her with nothing but a flash of his anus as he hopped down from her desk with a great thud and sauntered his way around the office to investigate. 'Charming creature,' She thought as she watched him go before turning to look to Percival who also was watching his own cat.

"He's not the most sociable," He stated as an excuse as he looked back to Wisper.

"I can understand that," She nodded, only she didn't have the ability to show her arse to people she didn't want to speak to and walk off, that was a custom reserved solely for cats. "I wouldn't have guessed you were bringing back a cat though," She admitted now completely distracted, looking back to the creature in question and watching as he hopped up onto Moira Ash's chair and sat, giving a slow look about before it seemed he didn't like it and jumped back down, off to claim another place for his throne.

"I've never planned on bringing him to work, but on the odd occasion I've had to," Graves admitted with a sigh, his strong brows coming together in a light frown.

"What happened?" Wisper questioned with a raise of her brows, spotting the light cringe on his face at what ever memory he seemed to be mulling over.

"Groomers," He stated.

" _Groomers_?" she repeated in a tone asking for him to elaborate, she was thinking more along the lines of emergency- like his home had caught fire and he had to bring the cat with him until he found some place new to stay, or the cat was ill and needed medicine hourly.

"He just has such long fur," Graves complained with a shake of his head, lifting his shoulders in a limp shrug as he motioned over to the cat, he appeared so well and truly annoyed by that fact and Wisper found it funny- but she expertly hid her humour.

"Right?" Wisper nodded slowly, looking from him and to Salem who had currently sat himself upon the desk of Kasper Diamond, head held high and seeming remotely pleased before he stood and decided it still wasn't the place from him.

"He hates going," he continued before he slowly lifted a hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose, "and he completely shredded the groomer's arms," he finally admitted.

"Oh!" Her eyes widened in horror as she stared at the cat before slowly turning her gaze back to her boss, "That's what they were screaming about down the phone?" she cringed lightly, watching as he gave a solemn nod- Wisper could hear the screaming and she was no where near the phone, from the sounds coming out of the receiver and the way Graves all but flew to get his coat she thought someone was being murdered.

The pair stood in a moment of silence as they looked to the large cat before Graves turned to her and took the top file from the pile she held, "How's it been?" he questioned on how she was finding the job but she took it as how the office was while he was gone.

"It's been all hands on deck," Wisper commented as she cradled the many files.

"Hmm," He nodded, giving her a quick look and realising she wasn't one to talk about herself quickly judging by how she didn't associate his question being into her well being, "We were half way through a case when Rex left us," Graves then clarified for her, his eyes looking back to the report he'd taken before turning to look about the cluttered space, it was still a ways to go, his team were bustling about to both move into their new space as well as re-set their current investigation.

"The one you took over from?" She questioned once she heard the name, watching as he gave a nod before closing the file in his hand with a light snap and handing it back to Wisper who placed it neatly back on top of the pile, Barrett Rex was the man previously in Graves' position.

"Yeah, I think this investigation really did it for him," He gave a tired sigh and Wisper looked major concerned, she didn't know what it was they were investigating, she wasn't someone who needed to know, but just from knowing that alone, it _must_ be something horrible.

"Are _you_ alright?" She questioned quietly, her brows knotted and arched up in a furrowed brow of worry, the genuine concern was something that caused him a moment of stun as he looked to her before he nodded.

"Fine," He confirmed, "Why'd you ask?" He then shook his head lightly, his brows coming together in confusion.

"I just figured it must be something awful you're working on, if it broke one person, you should be careful and take care of yourself first," She gave a nod to him, watching as he regarded a her a moment, a single brow raising slightly.

"Do you know what the case is about?" He questioned, wondering what she knew of while she'd been down in admin and what she may have heard while working with him and the Aurors.

"No, I've never asked," She shook her head, it wasn't her place and eavesdropping wasn't something she wanted to start doing.

"Why?" Graves found this odd, it was natural to be curious.

"Ask no questions, tell no lies," She stated with a shake of her head, she wasn't going to put any investigation or herself in jeopardy by being nosy.

"Smart," He nodded, mildly impressed, at least his secretary was different, the others he'd come across on the different departments always had fifty questions for him, ranging from the job to person life.

"Thank you," She nodded, quite please with the compliment and completely agreeing with it, "Besides, I don't think I want to know," She then shook her head, he'd barely said anything or given anything away about the current investigation and she already knew she didn't want the details. "Oh!" she chirped so suddenly it caused Graves to look to her in alarm, "Calder has taken a Lucian Marth down for questioning," She then remembered, and the seriousness came back to Graves' face as quick as a clap of thunder.

"Thank you," He nodded as he shrugged out of his coat and walked over to his office, opening the door and throwing his coat in, "Salem!" he then called, holding the door open for the cat and waiting as he slowly meandered his way towards the door, wearing through Graves' patience with each dainty foot step.

"I'll leave these on your desk," Wisper spoke holding up the pile of files she still held, watching as he took in a deep breath as the cat finally passed the door frame and allowed him to close the door.

"Make sure he doesn't get out," He then nodded, with a point to the door before he left as quickly as he appeared.

Wisper waited a moment in the quiet office, looking after where he went before creeping over to his office and opening the door but the moment those yellow eyes turned back to stare her down she promptly shut the door, "I'll wait a bit," She uttered to herself, as annoying as she found having the files remain cluttered on her desk and Graves' coat just laying on the floor where he'd thrown it instead of the usual spell he'd use to effortlessly send the item to the coat rack, she would rather wait for the cat to get comfortable and sleep- she wasn't having her arms shredded!


	4. Name and a Note

Name and a Note

How serious is Graves? She'd thought it a number of times, he was serious about his job but she couldn't quiet distinguish if he was also serious in nature, he didn't come across as someone that would mess around, but he also seemed like someone who wouldn't follow all the rules, he wouldn't laugh at someone's mishaps, yet still found humour in things you wouldn't think. His personality was wavering between opposites in some spectrum's, going from one to another depending on the situation.

There was a moment when Wisper nearly took her little toe off on the door frame as she hurried into his office, the resounding thunk and her sharp intake of air as she froze till the pain passed had quite a few of the office snickering- he did not- it wasn't until she'd regained her composure, handed over the files to his waiting hand and stepped back out, cursed quietly at the door frame blissfully unaware that he'd heard until a short snort sounded from him. There was also that moment he got the jump on her unintentionally that gave him a chuckle, it was like he enjoyed the reactions of people more than the actions of them, and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, most things seemed pretty harmless and he didn't seem dark enough to find any form of humour or enjoyment out of someone's pain, yet was he the type of person to try and engage a reaction for his own entertainment? This she wasn't sure of, the only thing she was sure of however, was the fact that her musings where in no way shape or form helping to distract her from the monumental stair climb she'd just taken on.

"Wisper?!" Her name was called and she recognised the voice, but her exhaustion didn't let her brain catch up to either her mouth or face as she peered up the stairs with a look of irritation as she wondered what other possible errand she'd be forced upon next as Graves started a decent of the stairs.

"It's bad luck to pass on the stairs," She stated, her hand coming up in a motion to stop him and it did, the pair just looking at each other, both wondering why she'd even said it, of all things to come to her when her boss called for her attention and walked to meet her- it's bad luck to pass on the stairs.

"Why are you even taking the stairs?" He remained the full flight up but she could still clearly see that frowning face of wonderment as he thought her actions strange, peering down on where she had stopped on the turn of the stair case, her cheeks red and skin glossy.

"I dunno," She wheezed, confusion and pain mixing on her face as she shook her head, "The lift was taking ages, and I couldn't be bothered to wait," She managed to speak between pants, giving a shrug before having to reach out and hold the railings to steady herself.

"And this was a better idea?" He questioned, his brows raising from their frown as he questioned her reasoning- and sanity.

"No!" She moaned with a desperate breath as she hung her head, "This was a terrible idea," She shook her head, her bangs that weren't stuck to her forehead giving a sway with the motion.

"You only have your self to blame," He stated while she looked up at him with a light frown, spotting as he gave a slight tilt of his head and limp shrug of his shoulders as he peered down at the steps to check his footing before he started down them again.

She closed her eyes to save herself a scolding for rolling them as she uttered, "Bad luck," in a breathless whisper but when she opened her eyes he'd vanished, it wasn't until after her moment of freight at the sudden burst of air and appearance right behind her that she realised what had happened, "Great Merlin rides a unicorn!" The words fumbled from her mouth as she jolted away from the sudden appearance, a hand slapping to her thundering chest as her alerted eyes turned to the figure.

Graves looked to her with an odd look of question and concern while she looked back with startled irritation, the pair regarding one another silently and neither daring to mention what stupidity just fumbled out of her mouth, "I wasn't expecting that," She then whispered in confession to her fright.

"I can tell," He spoke back, a single brow raising on his face as his lips turned up in a smirk.

"Did you have to?" She both asked yet warned as she spotted the growing grin, waiting until he gave a shrug and continued down the stairs.

"It's bad luck to pass on the stairs," He called over his shoulder to her with a nod, that tiny look of teasing on his face leaving her to bite her bottom lip and look to the ceiling to calm herself a short moment. "Come on, we're wanted in Major Investigations!" He then continued down the stairs.

"We?" She questioned, turning to totter back down the very stairs she'd already climbed.

"You take notes don't you?" He slowed his decent so she could catch up.

"An enchanted quill can take notes," She frowned lightly, she doubted her usefulness in such a situation and wondered why he'd chosen to bring her along.

"But it can't make coffee," He counted and she then understood.

"Ah," She nodded, now on the same page, "So, your bringing me along to sit in on a major investigation, just to make you a coffee?"

"And enchant a quill to take notes," He added.

"Right," She uttered quietly, her brows raising at the request, she didn't know if such a thing was even allowed.

"Problem?" He then pressed.

"Will I even be allowed in?" she frowned lightly.

"There will be other secretaries there," He simply shrugged

"Can't they make you a coffee?" She gave him a quick side eye, trying to figure out his reasoning.

"I don't like how they do it," He shook his head, giving nothing else away.

"I don't make coffee any differently," She was a little bewildered, was that really all he wanted to drag her along for, was coffee?

"Are you questioning me?" He stopped and turned to face her.

"No!" She instantly shook her head but when his brows rose into unimpressed arches she changed her answer, "Only a little," She offered with a shrug.

"Great, you witness one love note and all respect is gone," He lifted a finger to indicate to the amount, giving a shake of his head and continuing on his way, ignoring how she gave a very unladylike snort as she tried to stifle a laugh- that was a funny day.

* * *

She'd collected the few letters on her desk but one slipped away from the pile, it was a small and dainty envelope, pink in colour and a great contrast to all the other official and important looking ones. With a great curiosity Wisper plucked it off the desk and read the single name written on it- _Percival Graves_ -and instantly a stupid grin came to her face, 'Is this what I think it is?' she thought with a wild child like excitement growing in her.

Her eyes lifted to scan the office and the few faces still about that morning, but none looked any wiser to the mysterious letter in her hand and so after straitening out her face she headed over to Graves' office and gave a quick knock before letting herself in.

"Mister Graves," She greeted and he sighed in annoyance at how he was addressed, "Sir?" She offered instead, knowing what had annoyed him, he'd brought it up the odd few times since she'd started.

"No," He shook his head, pausing what he was doing to give her a blank look- he was making changes today!

"Then how am I supposed to address you?" She frowned in confusion, giving an open shrug.

"I told you before, my name will be fine," He looked to her as if the answer was the simplest thing in the world, before giving a single shake of his head as he looked back to the report he was mulling over.

His name, just first name bases, she wondered, the letters forgotten a moment as she tried out his name, "Percival?" She offered the name, trying to sound professional but also coming across unsure.

"Why do you make everything sound so formal?" Percival had stopped what he was doing to shoot her a quick frown, it seemed she had an odd talent of making perfectly normal things seem weird.

"I don't mean to, Sir," She huffed, now annoyed at both herself and the situation.

"Ah!" He scolded as he pointed towards her, catching her out on using his title.

"I have a feeling I'm going to annoy you," she bowed her head as she muttered to herself.

"Yeah, me too," Graves agreed with a nod, brows raising and eyes giving a subtle roll as he looked back towards the papers on his desk and he picked up his quill to continue his work.

"Any way, Percival..." She tried again only to pause, mulling over the name with a frown on her brows and a cringe on her lips, "I feel weird," She then admitted in a whine.

"You sound weird!" His attention was snapped away from his work in an instant as he motioned towards her, before a silence settled in and he could see her still thinking through the problem.

"Percy?" She tried but all he gave her was a quick flick of an eye brow before he started to scribble a few things down on the papers in front of him and she wasn't sure if it meant it was okay or not, either way she tried again, "Mister P?"

"Whoa!" He stopped her at that one and she opened her arms in a lost gesture, "Just, go back one!"

"Percy?" She rose her brows, unsure, but he nodded. "Percy!" She clarified with a nod and when he nodded back she still waited, "No, it's unprofessional and the thought makes me uncomfortable" She then shook her head, "I'm going to stick with Mister Graves or Sir," she then declared while his writing hand instantly stopped as he breathed out a huff, allowing his hand to hit the desk top with a limp thump.

"What if I'm uncomfortable?" he countered with a shake of his head.

"With all due respect, you are at a rank that requires everyone to address you formally, you're going to have to get used to it," she shook her head and gave a shrug.

"Fine! But when it's just us," He motioned between them both, "I don't want any formalities,"

"I guess I can compromise on that, Sir," She smiled and instantly noticed the single brow raise on his forehead, "Percy-" She tried at correcting herself, still uncomfortable with the over familiar terms, "-val," she attempted to switch to his full name, hoping that would make her feel more at ease but all it did was make her feel awkward. "I forgot why I came in here now," She then uttered, looking around the room a little lost while he lifted a hand to cover his face, his finger tips pressing against his forehead firmly to push away the start of a headache. "Coffee?" She then offered meekly, watching as his hand dropped from his face and thudded to his desk again as his tired eyes lifted to her.

"Please," he nodded, seeming as if that entire conversation had caused him pain, but he was soon to learn there was more to come.

Wisper turned to exit his office but when her eyes landed on the letters in hand she spun around with such a sharp intake of breath, it caused Graves to look back to her in alarm.

"Your letters!" She declared with more enthusiasm than needed and it made him recoil, his brows knotting in suspicion as he slowly held a hand out for them. "These are all from today," She scuttled over to him and handed him the pile before holding up the little pink envelope she was more excited about, "Also, this appeared on my desk for you!" She waited with a straight a face she could manage but the excited curiosity caused her eyes to shine with anticipation.

Graves stared at the pink envelope in silence for a moment before glancing up to Wisper and back to the letter, "I don't want it," He stated, his eyes dropping to the proper and important letters he now held.

"Aw, Sir," she started and he flashed her a quick frown, "Percival," she corrected, "Someone has been brave enough to write this letter to you and you're not going to read it?"

"It's not the most professional thing to be doing," he countered her.

"And I agree, but it's here now," She held the letter a little closer but he still didn't take it, "It's scented!" She added with a smile, as if pointing out the fact it had been given a squirt of perfume was going to make him more aware of the powdery notes that followed the little envelope, "Would you like me to read it to you?" She then offered, trying to seem helpful but in reality she really wanted to know what was in the letter, she'd never been in such a situation and she just couldn't help her curiosity.

"No! Leave it on the desk!" He frowned at her and she smiled, popping the letter down and giving it a little nudge towards him before she gave him a nod.

"I'll go get you that coffee!" She smiled, feeling like cupid now she'd successfully delivered the note, turning and striding off perfectly happy with herself while Graves eyed the note suspiciously and yet he started to reach of it, it seemed Wisper's own curiosity was infectious.

Wisper has just stepped out the office when she noticed the flustered woman stumble into the department and she paused, her hand still on the door handle, just inches from closing the door.

The other woman panted for breath as she looked about quickly in search, eyes wide, hair dishevelled, and cheeks red with the obvious distance she must of ran, and when she spotted Wisper and recognised her to be Graves' secretary she flew at her, "The letter?!" She wheezed desperately, and that's when they heard it- the howler.

 **I LOVE YOU!**

The voice in the howler screamed in a gruff desperation before the scented pink envelop shredded itself into oblivion, and the women started at each other wide eyed.

"You didn't mean to send that did you?" Wisper whispered, her face shocked enough to hide the amusement that was also there.

"No, I was talking with my friends and just shouted it, I didn't realise they'd made it into a howler and sent it to him!" The other woman hissed in desperation, all hope now lost at retrieving the howler.

"You need to re-think your friends," Wisper gave her a sorry look when suddenly Graves' office door flung open out of her hand and there stood the most unimpressed looking Percival Graves she'd ever seen so far- the face he held now defiantly beat the one he had all them years ago when he was stuck having to be her mentor back when she was a possible Auror applicant.

The women dropped into a horror filled silence, Wisper looking back to the poor woman who'd now been caught out, while she started up at Graves with such a look of anguish Wisper felt she had to do something, "I-I can now see why you needed your _friend's_ letter back!" She spoke, giving the other woman the look for her to follow along but all she did was gawk back at her, her grey eyes flitting between Wisper and Graces, "You are a good person to try and stop your _friend_ from embarrassing herself!" She continued, mentally willing the other woman so hard to join in, to do something! Anything! To try and save herself.

"Y-yes, well I heard what she had done and thought it very stupid, but it seems I was too late," She finally caught on but both her wording and actions were coming across very stiff.

"Well, no harm done, I'm sure!" Wisper gave a tight smile, both woman avoiding any eye contact with Graves, "No one needs to know this even happened!" She continued, trying her best at sounding casual and only half succeeding.

"I'll have that coffee when you're ready," Graves finally spoke, giving Wisper a quick look before he closed his office door and went back to his work.

"I think we got away with that one," Wisper spoke quietly, giving the other woman an encouraging smile despite knowing that they defiantly did not get away with anything.

When Wisper re-entered his office a little while later, coffee in hand and lips pressed in a tight line in an attempt to hide the smile on her face, she skilfully kept quiet as Graves watched her, eyes hawk like, calculating and observant. She silently placed his coffee in front of him and gave a nod only to make the mistake of meeting his eyes, "She sent the letter didn't she," He spoke, watching her face for the answer.

"I don't know what you mean," She tried at an air of ignorance, shaking her head and lifting her shoulders in an over exaggerated shrug. "Good day," She then gave as parting and darted for the door.

" _Wisper_ ," He called back for her attention and when she turned all he had to do was fix her with a raised brow look and she cracked, lips parting in a smile as she snorted out a laugh.

"I'm sorry," She giggled, trying to control herself and shaking her head at her own failure before he just simply pointed her out the door.

It took days for her to get over the humour of the love howler and many scolding looks from Graves.

* * *

"Stop thinking about it," Graves scolded as he lead the way, knowing what it was she was remembering and snickering about.

"Sorry," She grinned, but she wasn't sorry at all- she may be still figuring the man out but she knew him enough to be comfortable around him.


	5. Meddling

Meddling

'I have qualifications and a decent skill set and he _actually did_ just bring me here to make coffee,' she though with a small huff, giving the creamed coffee a quick stir before looking over to where the group of men were gathered grumbling at one another in disagreement, each trying to put his own thoughts in and take their chance to assert some dominance, and quick enough the topic had drifted away from the double murder and had instead turned into a passive aggressive attack on one another's pride.

'Idiots' Wisper thought with a raise of her brow as she picked up the cup and skirted around the out side of the group before coming up to where Graves had decided to take refuge towards the back and out of the way, "Here you are, Sir," She spoke quietly for his attention and offered him the cup, waiting as he pulled his head out of his hand and looked up with mild surprise.

"Oh," he gave a hard blink and quick shake of his head to rid himself of the deep thoughts he'd just dropped himself into, looking to Wisper with raised brows before taking the cup in a bit of a delay, "Thank you," He breathed gratefully.

"Investigation going well?" She quipped, meaning to be genuine in the question but he knew she was smart enough to know what was currently going on in the room and so her questioned seemed like it should be more sarcastic.

"Not with these fools, there'll be more dead bodies than hours in the day at this rate," He muttered into his coffee and took a quick swig while Wisper looked a little taken back by that answer and turned her widened eyes to look else where, she felt rather unsettled with the fact a serious investigation was not being dealt with seriously but to have it clearly stated by someone of higher status really made her worry- was this the norm? "Scratch that!" His tone picked up more annoyance as he looked to the floating quill as it scribbled away. Wisper watched with raised brows as the pen nib paused and turned towards Graves as if the enchanted object could see him, "What have you been taking notes on?" He continued to scold the feathery quill as he snatched it's little note pad away to inspect while blindly holding his coffee back towards Wisper so he could free up his other hand, "Nothing even remotely relevant has been mentioned in the past hour!" He continued to grumble as he over exaggerated the amount of time they'd been in the meeting, his strong brows coming down in a hard frown as he flicked back through the enchanted quill's notes once he'd been relieved of his drink, his dark eyes scanning the neat scrawl of the pen, while Wisper peeked over the notes. "There is nothing useful here," He huffed, giving the note pad a light toss back towards the feathery pen, the item floating effortlessly back into place in front of the waiting quill.

"Well, unless you ever wanted to bring attention to the lack of investigating going on, they _could_ be useful notes?" Wisper offered, trying a positive spin for the the enchanted quill's efforts- despite that positive spin meaning dragging everyone else in the investigation in for a disciplinary hearing. "Depends how much you like everyone here I guess?" She then shrugged, holding his coffee back out towards him.

"Not a lot," He gave a tilt of his head and half shrug as he accepted the coffee back, "What do you think of them?" He then rose a brow in interest as he watched both surprised and confusion come to her face as she looked at him.

"I- don't really know anyone here," She gave a small hopeless shrug, she'd heard of some of the people in the room, but she'd never experienced anything of them herself- other than today and she couldn't say she was impressed.

"So, as far as first impressions go then?" He probed, he could tell there was one major opinion sitting on the tip of her tongue, he saw it so clearly on her face each time her gaze would pan the room, flicking between the faces gathered. Wisper fixed him with a look but smartly kept her mouth shut, her brows knotting and raising slightly to show she was both unsure of answering and thought his question inappropriate. "Speak your mind, no one else does," He gave her a nod to encourage her, taking another drink of his coffee while looking to the enchanted quill and swiftly gripping it, pulling it away from it's incessant note taking.

"Honestly?" She frowned lightly, speaking in a way that both questioned if it was alright for her to do so, and whether he should even be requesting such talk off people.

"You're obviously not impressed, Wisper, just say so," He shook his head, speaking so casually into his drink while she looked a little taken back.

She looked from him and back to the group gathered in the centre of the room, watching as they now argued over whose fault it was that the pictures came out unfocused, her face forming a worried cringe as she turned back to Graves, "I'd say more concerned," She corrected him, the current state of the investigation was frightfully worrying to her- these people were responsible for protecting the wizarding community?

"This is what happens when the different divisions get together," Graves clarified after another eager mouthful of coffee, but it just worried Wisper more knowing that this was normal. "Major Investigation doesn't have a set team, when each division has a major incident it comes to the big table for all the other divisions to then stick their noses in," He motioned towards the table the other divisions were currently gathered around.

"You don't seem to impressed yourself," Wisper passed him a quick look, noting as his dark eyes locked onto one man who'd now become the centre of attention.

"I'm not," His face was strait and almost emotionless but it was the tightness in his jaw that would betray him to anyone with a sharp eye.

Wisper remained in silence for a bit after that, watching as Graves eagerly took large gulps of his coffee- in obvious need of it's awakening, "I'll take that for you," She spoke quietly as she held her hand out for his now empty cup, a little impressed at how well he could quickly down a hot drink, and intensely intrigued in the reason behind his death glare of Aleister White.

Aleister White was a monster of a man, he was tall as he was broad, but age had settled in, showing in his greying hair as it receded back from his temples and to his crown, leaving nothing on the top of his head save a small island. His broad weight now carried differently on his figure than it did in his younger days, having used to sit more on his shoulders now it sat around his abdomen, but none the less he was an intimidating man, he had a no-nonsense air about him, he would play at niceties but in such a clipped way you'd feel the need to cut conversations short and keep things to the point at all times, he was someone you wouldn't approach unless absolutely necessary and the title as head of Major Investigations was one that bloated an already large ego- He was self empowered with the thought that the other division heads _had_ to listen to him whenever an incident found it's self on the table of Major Investigations, no matter what division _should_ be leading it.

"I'll leave you too it," Wisper gave a nod as she dismissed herself, "Give me a shout if you want another coffee," She then added before parting, seeing as Graves gave her a grateful nod and allowing her to retreat back to the gaggle of secretaries.

* * *

The secretaries' hushed chat started innocently enough, all exchanging greetings and casual complaints as to their reasons for being dragged along to the current meeting- one poor woman was purely brought in to hold her boss' coat- and soon enough it turned into an interest in each others bosses. Wisper could tell where their talk was going the moment the group started chatting, each of the woman giving their complaints and praises about their own boss, exchanging stories till their eye's turned to Wisper, only she didn't take their bait, she could tell they wanted her join in with their conversation and hoping for a bite off her, but she wasn't all that interested in gossiping about her work- but don't get her wrong she was happy enough to listen- there was a different to listening to gossip and joining in on gossip though.

"So!" Another perky conversation starter began as blue eyes turned to Wisper, "What's it like working for Mister Graves?!" She questioned and instantly the other secretaries gave a chortle of 'oohs' all intrigued and happy someone dared to ask.

"He keeps me busy," She stated honestly enough, but the way the women around her all exchanged looks with their thin brows arched high and lips forming a smiling 'O', she knew in that moment how the woman had taken it and scolded herself for having not worded it better.

"Does he now?" One grinned at the non-existent scandal, placing her chin into her had as she leaned more across the table.

"How so?" Another purred, giving Wisper a quick suggestive wiggle of her brows while she herself tried not to wrinkle her nose in disgust at what they could possibly be thinking.

"Well, there is a lot of work to do with the recent changes in the department, especially considering he's not long taken over," She looked between the women, giving them each a pressing look that showed she wouldn't be venturing into the conversation they wanted, "I'm sure it will calm down soon once everyone is settled again," She then gave a friendly smile and lifted her tea to her lips- she couldn't answer questions if her mouth was full after all.

The other women settled into a moment of silence, all having picked up on Wisper's unimpressed look before they decided to discuss more on the matter amongst them selves, "I wouldn't mind Graves being my boss," One of them restarted the topic of conversation, the other women giving either visual or verbal replies of agreement, the over eager ones doing both as they all turned to peer towards the gathering of division heads, and the slick haired man of choice.

With a light frown Wisper turned also, wondering if there was something she was missing as she squinted over at Percival and took a moment to observe him, sure at face value he was alright but other than that what was it the drew people to him? No-one knew much about him, the women she was sat with didn't know if he was nice, cruel, kind, or a complete knob, and yet to swoon after him so desperately made her question their preferences to their own bosses if they had an attractive face. Wisper couldn't care what her boss looked like if she was perfectly honest, so long at they were nice, and yet to her it seemed the other women around were the opposite, so long as their boss looked nice they wouldn't care what shit he threw at them? Sure she was all up for a bit of eye candy- the Aurors had some cracking lookers- but she desperately wanted to shake the other women till they saw some sense.

'Don't get involved,' She thought with a shake of her head, deciding to excuse herself from the conversation with a smile and went to top up her drink, her eyes drifting back to the current investigation before the floating image of the latest victim caught her attention.

She paused by the pot of tea, blindly placing her cup down as she stared up at the image with the oddest sense of déjà vu, watching in an odd awe as the next image was shown for the group while her mind whirled through thoughts and memories that would help place the familiarities she was seeing. 'I've seen something like that before,' She thought desperately with a frown, shuffling a bit closer to the investigating group so she could catch a few more details that might help jog her memories.

Skin marked, eyes missing, hands cut off- she picked out the information that was familiar to her, it was somewhere in the back of her mind and yet she still couldn't grasp what it was- Lips painted red- 'Red!' she thought with a gasp of relief as she finally caught what she was trying to remember, that little extra bit of information was like a switch being flipped as knowledge flooded strait to the forefront of her thoughts, 'The Scarlet Scandal!' The pleasure from remembering something long forgotten was misplaced in the current situation, The Scarlet Scandal was a horrible string of crimes that claimed nine lives and had people fearing to go out after dark, and to think something similar may be starting again was horrifying, but as she started at the disfigured body floating above the investigation table, the markings on the body, the description of the death, how the body was found, it was all so similar- spot on actually- it wasn't something similar to the Scarlet Scandal, it was the Scarlet Scandal.

How did Wisper know this?

The Scarlet Scandal was her case study when she was doing her training, of course the case was solved and the person responsible was put away for his crimes and rightly so, the aim of the case study was to ensure that the case was correctly solved- it was a lot of fact checking and attention to detail that paid off in the exercise, it was a test of endurance and attention more than anything. During the case studies each of the Auror applicants had their own previous investigation to work with so they couldn't help one another or share answers, but so long as all the right points were brought up, they tended to pass- but each case was real, the evidence they looked through, the pictures, the notes, the written conversations, everything! It gave her nightmares when she was working through it and she seriously wondered if the job was for her, she just wasn't sure if she could stomach looking at something like that in real life, not in pictures or past cases but then and there in front of her. 'They've noticed this is very similar to the Scarlet murders, right?' she thought to herself with a thick swallow as her throat seemed to clench with fear, her wide eyes looking over the room and all the grave faces gathered over the current findings, but so far none had mentioned the similarities, 'Should I say something?' she pondered but the thought alone made her want to throw up with nerves, if it was just Graves she could manage, she'd started to come around to his character in the weeks they'd been working together, she hadn't quite figured him out but she knew enough to feel more comfortable around him than she did the other ranks. 'Maybe I can get his attention,' She thought with determination as she stepped around the group, getting herself as close as she could with out disturbing anyone. "Mister Graves," She whispered in such a hushed tone no one had a chance at hearing her and so with the sinking feeling of dread she slowly snuck a hand into the air, getting to about her shoulder before she tried again at whispering for his attention, "Sir!?" again she went unnoticed and so dared to raise her hand a little further and tip a little into his line of sight till finally he looked her way, a moment of relief flooding through her as she then gave him a signal to come over to her, but it wasn't just his attention she managed to grab.

"This is the se-second-," The one man speaking stuttered to a pause as it turned out to be his attention Wisper also managed to flag, "Is there a problem miss?" Aleister White questioned in a biting tone, eye brows raised into unimpressed arches as he looked to her expectantly, causing her face to fall to a look of dread as she looked to him.

"Oh, no!" She tried to clear up instantly with a shake of her head, "I ju-,"

"Then what is it?" He interrupted, his tone of voice a very patronising play of being pleasant, "The little ladies powder room is just down the hall," He continued with a point and fake smile, drinking in her embarrassment and submissive silence before a frown came to his face the instant her mouth opened to give a retort.

"I'll take care of this," Graves stepped in, holding up a hand to silence Aleister before turning to Wisper and guiding her a few steps away from the group, bowing his head a little to bring himself closer to her as he spoke quietly, "What is it?" He urged, his face seeming calm and casual but as his eyes flashed from the current investigation and to her there was an intrigued glint in those sharp eyes- he was interested as to why she interrupted as he knew Wisper wasn't the type to willingly put herself in the spot light like that.

"I just wanted to mention that the case-" She started, her voice quiet as she tried not to look back to the table the high ranks were all gathered around, feeling as the many eyes turned towards her- it made her horribly regret her decision to speak up.

"Mention?!" Aleister interrupted with a barked laugh while she snapped her gaze to him with dread as such an overwhelming flood of fear washed over her, she thought she may pass out- she hadn't realised he'd kept that much of a keen ear out for what she was saying, "Are you an investigator?" He questioned to which she shook her head for no, "Oh, So you _must_ be an Auror!?" Again she shook her head, a fear settling in her stomach and rage in her chest that battled with one another and made her anxious, "Then what makes you think it is acceptable for someone like _you_ , to interfere with my investigation?" he looked at her expectantly daring her to answer back but she played it safe and kept her mouth shut, daring one glance towards him before looking to Graves, her face etched with desperation- she wasn't trying to interrupt, she was trying to subtly get Percival's attention because he was the only person she knew would listen.

"That's enough," Graves spoke, his tone a cooling calm in comparison but eyes in a deadly warning.

"You," The balding Aleister pointed towards her before pointing towards the door, "Leave," And with that said she happily tucked tail and left.

'Oh my goodness,' she thought with a shaky panic as she scuttled away, before thinking then on how she was just spoken too, ' _Oh my goodness_ ,' she had to admit she was stunned and embarrassed by the treatment she just received and the more she thought about it the more shocked she grew, ' **Oh my goodness** ,' was that a normal way to speak to subordinates? Graves never spoke that way to her or anyone, but did the others? Or was that disgusting man and his disrespectful tone and words just something else? With a frown on her face she stepped out of the room and turned to look back only to see the door slam, ' _ **Oh my goodness!**_ ,' her emotions had grown into anger. 'That pompous, arrogant, rude, balding twat!' She thought as soon as the door was closed in her face, her emotions balancing between blinding fury and embarrassment that made her feel so frustrated she could cry. With her hands balled into fists she raised them as if ready for a fight as she stared down the door before thumping her arms down to her sides, turning away, and taking a few angry clomps forward, "Ass-hole!" She growled out in an angry whisper before gritting her teeth and taking in a deep breath through her nose, hoping to exhale all the bad feelings with it but that deep breath became trapped in her when she heard his voice.

"I agree," Graves spoke smoothly, watching as she spun back around, eyes wide and chest puffed with her forgotten breath- she hadn't even heard him come out the room and she worried instantly if he might of heard.

"Mister Graves!" She squeaked out, her face recovering from the shock but not the worry as she still held onto that breath as if it was her last.

"What was it you wanted to say?" He questioned, choosing not to address any of her inner worries as he nodded back towards the door in indication, "Back there,"

He waited patiently for a moment as her chest deflated as she released her breath, looking about nervously as she gave a small shrug, "I was just going to mention how similar it was to the Scarlet Scandal," she spoke in what she hoped was a casual tone, throwing in another jerky shrug as she tried to play it cool and not fret about possibly losing her job for butting in and then bad mouthing a higher rank.

"Scarlet Scandal?" He pressed in a questioning tone, it was something he'd heard about but didn't know the details of, "that case was solved years ago," He shook his head, his eyes dropping down a moment as he though "a copy cat?" he uttered to himself and Wisper was unsure if he was asking himself or her, but she answered anyway, just quietly encase he didn't want her answers.

"Well, that'sthe most obvious theory, _yes_ ," her answer was agreeing but the limp shrug and half eye roll she threw in with it hinted at her also disagreeing.

"Oh, you have a better theory?" He quipped, brows raising as he motioned towards her with a quick wave of his hand to indicate she now had the floor.

"No, no not really, no!" She held her hands up and avoided eye contact and luckily Graves didn't press any more as the door opened and another stuck their head out of the investigation meeting to call Percival back in.

"Go get all the files linked to the Scarlet Scandal, bring them back here, and I want to hear whatever theory you're not sharing!" He pointed towards her as he moved back towards the door, waiting until she gave an obedient nod before he closed the door and rejoined the meeting.

"Just keep your mouth shut next time!" Wisper then scolded herself with a shake of her head as she turned and scampered off to get herself down to the archives as quick as possible, though she doubted there would ever be a next time- in fact there shouldn't even be a this time! Yet in some odd twist of fate the very case study she'd worked on was the one being copy catted!


	6. Dismissed

Dismissed

"The Scarlet Scandal?" The small frail house elf questioned once again, taking in every detail on the woman's face as she nodded- yet again. Wisper had rushed herself to get down to the archives, only to be then sent from pillar to post as she was passed around various witches, wizards and house elves that were unsure of the exact location of the information she needed and so could only point her towards departments that may, until finally she found the person with the knowledge- only he wasn't so forthcoming.

"Yes," She confirmed, her smile growing a little tight as she found herself struggling with keeping up pleasantries the more the elf frustrated her. He'd done nothing but question her requested, almost as if it was a completely made up case she wanted, and at having repeated herself the first three times she'd convinced herself that perhaps the elf was hard of hearing- but the more he repeated what she was saying back to her the sooner she came to realise that he could clearly hear her, and if not, her over exaggerated nodding to confirm what he was repeating should have been enough clarification on the matter, "Yes, The Scarlet Scandal files," She repeated, breathing out an irritated huff before she added in a clipped tone, "Please."

With a slow nod, the elf's wrinkled face seemed to finally take a look of acceptance as he slowly turned to a large index book and Wisper allowed herself a moment of triumphant as she looked to the ceiling with a deep calming breath. "The Scarlet scandal?" Again his grumbling voice questioned as his face wrinkled further with suspicion as he peered back towards her.

Closing her eyes a moment Wisper reached forwards and placed her hands against the counter top that separated them, gripping at the edge of it as she tried another calming breath, "Yes!" She clipped back at him, not even caring if he noticed her tone or not, "I need the Scarlet Scandal files, quiet urgently," She gave a firm nod and fixed him with a pointed look, her eyes boring into him and brows raised into high unimpressed arches, just daring him to question anymore, "If you don't mind!" she then finished off.

He sat back a moment as he regarded her, lifting his chin and looking down his long pointed nose at her, she looked small where he was sat upon his high stool behind the tall desk, "And who gave you authorisation to such files?" He finally changed up his questions, realising the woman was not taking the hint to explain herself further when ever he questioned her request- most people spilled information the moment he'd repeat their request in a questioning tone- but the woman before him didn't do that, and so he thought her to be stupid.

"Chief Auror, Percival Graves," She stated, not holding back on the title in hopes it would press some authority on the matter.

"Information of such, should be requested in person,"

"Unfortunately he is currently in major investigations with Acting Director Aleister White and Chief Aurors Barrett Rex, Adar Hook and Finn Wood," Wisper dropped in a few more names, hoping saying the heads of the departments would help speed things along- but still the house elf looked at her with those disbelieving eyes- "You can go up to major investigations and authorise the request in person, so long as you're not fussed on interrupting their meeting," She offered in challenge, "I'll wait here!" She then gave a sickly sweet smile, watching as he mulled over the options before he finally gave in.

* * *

The click of her heels was quick and heavy as she carried herself with so much speed and purpose her legs were straining with the effort to keep in a walk and not break stride into a jog while the people around her seemed to notice her determined rush and stepped out of her way or let her past first. The fast clomps of her feet were less than dainty and gained her the attention but her eyes stared forwards in a blazing concentration of her destination, in her left arm she cradled the most important files to her chest, in her right hand she held her wand, a spell emitting from the end of it and enchanting the various other file boxes to follow behind her obediently.

"Excuse me!" She chirped as she managed to get in front of one Auror and beat him to the lift, her various files following her in and filling the space so the poor man had no chance in fitting in and Wisper knew this and passed him a nonchalant smile as the doors closed.

"Which floor?" The house elf questioned but Wisper didn't look to him as she answered, far too irritated by the house elf in archives to be pleasant to anyone.

"Major Investigations," She huffed, a frown creasing her brows, in all her years down in archives she had never come across that doddery old coot, but then again, she wasn't in the major crimes files, nor had she needed to go there.

With a light judder and soft ring the lift came to a stop and the doors flung open effortlessly, "Thank you," she then chirped before her angry clomps carried her off again, her steps only slowing when she came closer to the investigation room, her temperament slipping from irritation to nerves as the doors before her seemed to grow in size, she really did not want to be shouted at by White again, but Graves had asked her to get these files.

Licking her lips and blowing out a shaky breath, she whittled down her very few options just to waste a bit of time in the hopes that courage would find her before sealing her fate and rapping the knuckles of her wand hand against the door quickly.

The feeling of her stomach dropping as the lock of the door clicked open and she dreaded who it was she was going to see and she hoped it'd be Graves she should could just shove the files at him and flee before White saw her again, but knowing her luck it would be the mass of a man himself.

"Chief Rex!" She declared with a smile and such a relieved breath it caused the man to smile himself.

"Well, I wish everyone was so pleased to see me!" He chirped, opening the door a little wider and offering her a welcoming arm to direct her into the room.

"Thank you," She smiled with a bob of her head, stepping in and waiting for the files to follow suit before nodding again in thanks to Rex when he brought the door to a close- Barrett Rex was by reputation a wonderful man, he was known to be friendly and calming, one of the most approachable Aurors and high ranks in the entirety of MACUSA, his stance always seemed relaxed and casual, his frame tall and lean, a head of light sandy hair combed into a soft sweep out of his face and eyes that oddly emitted warmth despite how cool of a blue they were, the man was a miracle of swarve and manners.

When Wisper turned to face the rest of the room and step closer to the group of Aurors she instantly froze as her eyes flicked between both Graves and White as they spoke at the same time upon seeing her, 'Perfect timing' came from Graves' smooth tone while White spat out a venomous 'You'. She cleverly stayed silent while the men's looks moved away from her and instead locked with one another, a silent battle commencing as they regarded one another and thought if the matter was worth the fight,White had the rank to go above Graves, but Graves had the balls to undermine him.

"Well, might as well see what you _think_ you've found!" Aleister huffed, breaking from his stare down with Graves and waving for one of the file boxes, snatching it away from her magic's hold with his own and having it shoot so closely over her head it knocked her bun on top her head and caused it to now sit wonky and while she was able to stop herself from scoffing in pure disgust she wasn't able to stop the look that came to her face- oh she would curse him then and there if it wasn't so obvious who the suspect would be.

With a calming breath she decided it was her fault for intervening in the first place and it wasn't her place to do so any more than she already had, nor was putting up with such shit in her pay grade and so she let herself slink towards the back of the room while still holding the most important files to her chest.

'You're not an Auror Wisper, you failed at being one so stop trying,' she scolded herself and vowed to no longer meddle or get involved in anything that wasn't in her job title, her experiences don't matter, her education doesn't matter, she is a rejected Auror applicant and there is no point trying to sneak in on Auror work, the only thing she would take away from today was the satisfying feeling of being helpful to this one case, and the look on Aleister White's face as he had to back track on his hateful words earlier- not that he would ever apologise to her.

"Well it would seem there are some similarities," Came White's disgruntled admittance before the rest of the groups started to filter through the boxes of evidence all while ignoring Wisper and unaware of the important files she held in hand.

* * *

White had completely taken over- it seemed he thought he now had a step up in solving the entire case himself- Barrett Rex was requested to bring in Jones Handal, the convicted felon of the original murders, but he was not to question him, White was. Adar Hook, had the task of finding the old investigation team, but he was not to question them, White was, and Finn Wood was to get back down to archives to receive the rest of the files for White to go through as the man was quick to notice none of the boxes held the recorded conversations, investigation notes, witness statements, or original photographs.

"Just bring everything to my office!" He barked at Finn when the poor man tired to get a more detailed request into what files he was after, and for some reason Wisper slyly slipped the required files into her cardigan and covered them over with the dark wool before cross her arms and looking about to make sure she hadn't been seen, and she was successful.

Why was she hiding these files? Well she knew Aleister would flip if she decided to only speak up now about them, that and she felt an odd sense of loyalty to Graves, he'd been completely dismissed from helping in the case purely because he'd decided to listen to her, so she was determined not to help White any more than she unintentionally had, just like how Graves looked determined not to be left out the investigation.

Soon the room was buzzing with more talk and movement as each of the department heads turned to the few team member's they'd brought and started to discuss their minor jobs and Wisper looked to Barrett in interest, he didn't seem nearly as ruffled as the others and simply took the task in stride, especially considering how much of a demotion the jobs given were, that and it was actually Barrett's team that had brought the investigation to the table. She didn't know the man much but she had to admire his professionalism and as she looked to her own boss she noticed the striking difference. The deep scowl and dark aura was screaming at how irked he was as his dark eyes looked her way he wordlessly motioned her over but with a look of concern she broke eye contact with Graves in order to look about to make sure he wasn't motioning to someone else, but when she looked back to him and her mouthed 'yes, you,' she ignored the sinking feeling in her stomach and walked over to him when his finger gave another curl to beckon her over- you're not getting involved, she chanted over an over but the look on his face seemed like he was about to ask more of a secretary. "Sir?" she questioned trying not to seem sheepish.

"White has dismissed us from the case," He stated, even though she already knew, she'd witnessed it, White had used his rank to go above him.

"I'm sorry," She shook her head, she could tell he wanted to help.

"I'm not sitting in an office while he attempts to solve this case alone for the glory," Graves' deep voice spoke quietly to her and while she would never pass on anything said to her in confidence she also felt he put a little too much faith in her to not do so. "How quickly can you get down to archives?"

"Pretty quickly now that I know where to go," She nodded but her brow was creasing with worry.

"Can you get those files before Wood?" He fixed her with a determined look and she knew instantly what he was planning, her lips parting a moment on lost words before she found herself again.

"I might be able to if I didn't already have them," She uttered quietly and avoided eye contact as she opened her cardigan the tiniest fraction to show the bundle tucked under her arm.

With not even a look of surprise on his face Graves spotted the folders and looked back up to her sheepish face "What are those files?" he questioned, a single brow raising even though he already guessed the answer.

"Very important ones," She answered meekly as she peered up at him.

"Excellent, Shall we?" He nodded in approval and held a hand out towards the door.

"When ever you're ready," Wisper perked a little at not having been shouted at yet.

"Well, good luck gents," Graves called as he dismissed himself with a nod, hurrying Wisper out as calmly yet quickly as he could.

The three other department heads all stood in a moment of stunned silence as they watched Graves go while White seemed completely unaware of the situation, and the other three men grouped themselves closer together to talk quietly.

"-Well, he went with out a complaint," Barrett frowned lightly in confusion.

"Suspicious," Adar stated, a dark brow raising and full lips turning down as he shook his head.

"Any one going to tell White?" Finn looked between his two colleagues, having to tilt his head back due to their height and his shortness.

"Nope," Barrett smiled with a shake of his head.

"No," Adar simply stated.

"We gonna catch up with him later?" The shorter man then questioned.

"Yes," Again Adar answered simply and strongly.

"You bet!" Barrett nodded.

It was a known fact none of the department heads liked White, he'd been the acting-director for two years and he'd yet to impress the president enough to seal himself the job and so in their heads they all still had a chance at promotion once White was out the way, and what better way for him to get knocked off his pedestal than by someone who had the balls to completely undermine him and show him up to the very president he was trying to impress.


	7. Team

**Team**

She had to admit Graves had some fantastic leadership skills, the moment they'd both made it back to the office he had a team of his most skilled and loyal assembled and ready to solve a case in secrecy before he'd even got to his desk, he knew who out of his Aurors he could trust and depend on and they followed after him without no explanation needed and Jinx Moonfall, Scarth Wolf, and Cyrus Crow were his chosen team.

Jinx Moonfall was both a desired and grossly feared woman, for as beautiful as she was her spells were packing ten times the power her looks did and no one messed with her. She never backed down and when faced with dangerous opponents she was quick to turn the tables and make them realise it wasn't them the world should fear.

Scarth Wolf was a serenely quiet man with such a deep connection to magic and the world around him even the most skilled Witches and Wizards grew envious of his talents. He could tell a lie apart from truth without a wand or spell and have you opening your heart and mind with out trouble, no secrets were safe from him.

Cyrus Crow was greatly respected for an Auror who was always unkempt and late, he was witty, cunning and incredibly sly in both actions and mannerisms when he wanted to be. He had a contact and a friend in every field you could imagine, there wasn't anyone or anything he couldn't find information on.

'The investigation is in good hands!' Wisper thought with a nod of approval as she stood listening to the water boil, a spoon in hand and cluster of mugs waiting to be filled.

With a deflated sigh she looked to her floating note pad and the list of drinks scrawled on the small page- She couldn't say she felt left out because it wasn't her place to be in the first place, but then again she also felt she shouldn't be playing waitress for the entire team, it would only be a matter of time before she was scurrying to make a drink every time someone asked and pulling her away from the work she should be doing.

With another huff Wisper abandoned the spoon she was holding to sit in one of the mugs as she still waited, her eyes drifting away from the little drinks station- which would soon be hers to man no doubt- and across the office, catching the odd Auror pass by outside before three very distinctive Chiefs came in to her line of sight. "Oh dear," She uttered to herself, turning calmly and gliding as casually as she could manage back over to Graves' office, giving the door a quick knock and with out permission opening the door just enough to poke her head in. "Chief Aurors Rex, Adar, and Finn are heading this way Sir," She spoke quickly but with a professional smile, seeming as if she'd just completed a task he'd asked of her rather than coming to warn him.

Graves went to give her a nod in thanks but as quick as she had appeared she was gone again, door closed and heading back over to finish her job of making drinks, leaving the Auror no other option but to turn to his group and dismiss them for now.

By the time Wisper was back at her drinks station the small group was out of Graves' office and heading to their own desks and just in time as the three Chiefs arrived and accepted the greetings of the lesser Auror agents, while Wisper turned from the freshly boiled water to look over in feigned surprise at the sight of the three men.

"Afternoon," She nodded.

"Is Graves here?" Rex pipped up with a smile, his cool eyes having caught sight of Wisper pottering by the kettle as they entered.

"He is, yes," She confirmed with a smile and a nod, "he's just in his office," She held a hand out to motion helpfully while also tottering over to beat them to the office door, again giving it a quick knock but this time waiting for a reply- she didn't want to burst in too eagerly in her attempt to not seem suspicious and possibly expose anything.

"Yes?" Graves' deep tone emitted past the door, laced with so much casual disinterest she almost though she'd imagined the secret investigation meeting that had just been taking place.

Without pause Wisper opened the office door and stepped in, holding the door open and motioning for the Chiefs to enter, "Chief Aurors Rex, Adar, and Finn to see you Sir," She nodded and he nodded back, both thanks and understanding passed to her in the simple eye contact they shared. "Can I get you anything to drink?" She then offered.

"No, thank you," Adar held a hand up politely to decline with a shake of his head.

"I'm alright," Finn also shook his head to decline and so she looked to Rex for his answer.

"Thank you, but no," He smiled and bobbed his head towards her in a grateful nod.

"Not a problem," She smiled before looking back to Graves, "I'll be back with your coffee soon Sir," She nodded and excused herself, closing the door behind herself and wondering if she did alright.

Did she seem normal and casual? The more she thought about it the more unsure she became, she felt there was a lot of smiling and nodding, if it'd been Scarth Wolf watching he would have just known she was trying to keep secrets.

* * *

"What can I do for you?" Graves linked his fingers together and peered up at the other Chiefs in his office.

"How you feeling about the investigation," Rex questioned, trying at a friendly smile in hopes of softening him up.

"Well I've been dismissed from it," He sat back in his chair, his fingers unlinking as he held his hands apart in an open shrug before resting his elbows on the arm rest of his chair and re-linking his hands together.

"You just accepted it pretty quick," Finn piped up with a shrug.

"What do you want me to do?" His brows rose as he gave a small shake of his head, his shoulders lifting up in a shrug before he offered them an answer, "Demand to be let on the case that wouldn't even be moving forward if it wasn't for my secretary- you're all welcome by the way-" He lifted a hand to point to the three, "-Then pout and stomp my feet?" He finished with such an unimpressed look it would have most people feeling quite embarrassed to assume Graves wouldn't act professionally.

"Just didn't take you to be one to give up," Adar stated with a shrug only to receive Graves' dark eyes as he regarded him a moment with a frown.

"I was dismissed, there's a difference," He clipped back before his look grew to annoyance as he looked to the others, "Now if that's all you came for you can leave, I have other work to be doing," With that said he sat forwards in his chair once more and started back at the work he'd left when the three Chiefs interrupted. "You can see yourselves out," He then gave as a final dismissal.

* * *

"That was quick," Cyrus uttered under his breath, snorting out a short laugh into the mug he'd just been handed as he watched both Finn and Adar step back out of Graves' office and stalk back across the floor to leave, giving the small group a nod as they departed.

"What about Rex?" Wisper mused, blindly holding Scarth's drink out for him as she was too busy watching the two men leave. Finn looked like a sulking child if she was honest, slinking away from his scolding with a pouted frown and tail tucked between his legs while Adar took it on the chin, and quiet literally with the way held his chin up as if he hadn't been beat, forcing a look of calm on his face.

"Rex always stays a little longer if he suspects something," Jinx spoke, a coy smile coming to her wonderfully plump lips as she flicked a dark brow up towards her snowy hair line, seeming to hint at something exciting but saying nothing more on the matter leaving and Wisper to wallow in curious wonder.

"He'll look for answers in your actions rather than your words," Scarth spoke softly, catching Wisper's attention as she looked up to him, he was one height of a man with such a soothing voice it had her at a moment of loss as she started at him unable to register what he'd just said for a moment.

"W-what do you mean?" She shook her head a little to try and rid the blank space that was taking the front seat every time she looked at him. She'd never really spoken to any of the three talented Aurors now stood before her and she was both honoured and some what star stuck to be graced with such a moment.

"Rex will skate around the things he wants answers to, he creates this little web of confusion then just sits and watches as you either tangle yourself or scrap to save yourself," Cyrus spoke back up, catching Wisper's gaze and passing her a cunning smile as he continued in a playful teasing tone as if baiting her into a story, "and you will fall in and either clam up and stay silent or try and lie your way out, a lot is given away in body language," He finished with a quick wink at her to which Wisper didn't react, simply turning away from him and looking back over to the office while the Auror himself took the snub personally, "You could at least pretend to be impressed," He tutted.

"Your story telling is very good," Wisper then turned back to him with a smile and bob of her head, acting all the niceties when in reality she didn't appreciate him speaking to her as if she was a child sat at story time.

At that Jinx snorted out a very unladylike like laugh as she swung an arm out and clapped the pouting Auror across the back, ignoring as she shoved him forwards and made him spill a bit of his drink, "That's what you get for always trying to sound like a smart arse!" She laughed at him, making his sulk that little bit worse.

"You'll have to forgive Cyrus, it takes him some time to understand others," Scarth's gentle voice smoothed over the group.

"Really?" Wisper frowned, this she was surprised at, "I thought with all the contacts you have you'd be more of a people's person," She looked back to Cyrus.

"I am a people's person, people's just don't like me," He shrugged.

"It's because you're sly and you can tell," Jinx chirped up with a grin.

"All my contacts hated me at first, but I always find a way into someone's good books," He declared, looking back to her with a challenging smile to which Wisper once again ignored.

* * *

"Rex," Graves calmly spoke, eyeing the man that remained and watching as he fondly looked about the office.

"How you liking my job?" Rex questioned with a smile, both hands slipping into the pockets of his slacks.

"Far better than you did," The dark haired Auror answered, keeping his answers careful.

"I'm more suited for Magical Law Enforcement," He admitted easily with a shrug.

"Was that why you were so happy for the case to be taken off your hands?" Graves lifted a single brow, watching as the other man leisurely looked about his old stomping ground. Graves thought it was strange that Rex was eager to ask about his own involvement on the case considering it was him and his team that brought it to major investigations to rid their hands of it's responsibility.

"It's a case that needs the attention of the Investigation Department," Rex once again easily admitted, not a bit of shame or embarrassment on his face and unfortunately for Graves no answers either.

"I've been dismissed from the case," Graves stated, his tone curt to press that he wanted the subject dropped but playing enough irritation into his words in the hopes of tricking the other Auror into thinking he was displeased with the out come and that there was nothing he could do about it.

"Of course," Barrett nodded with a smile, he didn't buy the tone but played along non the less, "Our wanna be Director wants to play hero," he huffed, this statement he thought was true and he knew Graves would appreciate someone with an honest opinion on the matter.

"Being the hero has nothing to do with it, he just wants the glory," Percival countered with a look of irritation.

"And seal the promotion," Rex added with a point.

"Speaking of which," Graves started, fixing his dark eyes on the other man in a close study, "I find it odd that someone who couldn't handle being the head of Investigations is interested in being Director, you've moved to a lesser department and are hopeful to be promoted to over seeing all of them?" he spoke in a questioning tone, his thick brows arching slightly in disbelief and shoulders lifting in a shrug to show him at a loss of an answer and so pressing for the other to fill in the gaps.

"Nothing wrong with ambition, Graves, you should know that," Rex grinned, skilfully avoiding the prying tone, "Hows the Barren case?" he then countered.

"You left the case, why bother asking about it," Percival shook his head, unaffected by the sudden turn in conversation but not playing into giving answers.

"Just a bit much for you to be trying to solve two cases by yourself is all," he shrugged, dangling the bait out for Graves to snap at, "I could mistake you for White," He then pointed at his fellow Chief Auror to rile him up,"Glory hog." He finished, giving nothing more than a joking smile.  
"The Barren case has run cold, but I have a team on it as their top priority still," The calmness that came from Graves in that moment threw Rex off, Graves knew the importance of the case to him and ensured him of the priority it still held, he was also honest about it's current status because he knew it would be something he'd be genuinely interested in and something that would distract him, but most importantly he didn't rise to Rex's digs.

The two stared at each other for a moment, Graves willing him to be beat and back off and Rex desperately searching for an answer he couldn't find, he was sure Graves would firstly state that he'd been kicked off the case before then speaking of the Barren case, showing the level of importance he had for what by the order he placed things and thus giving him an answer- but he was beat.

"Will that be all?" Percival then pressed after a suitable length of silence hinted that he'd gotten the upper hand, thinking know the Auror would back down but as he saw the look of challenge come to the other man's face once again he sealed a steely expression on his before the delightful sound of knocking came to the rescue, "Yes?" Graves called, not as eagerly as he felt and near swooned when Wisper trotted in, hot beverage in hand.

"Here is your coffee, Sir," She smiled pleasantly, coming over to his desk and handing him the cup, unable to put it down as he was reaching for it almost needily.

She hadn't really felt comfortable in interrupting but on the advice of the group they voted it a good idea she did and so with the little input she had to offer the Aurors she could at least interrupt a sly interrogation. "Will you be staying, can I get you anything?" She questioned to Rex, her brows raised expectantly for an answer and a smile polite in her waiting, forcing the man to not only answer her quickly but also reach a decision to if he was going to stay or not.

"No, thank you, I'll be leaving now," he shook his head with a smile and Graves couldn't wait to let out his breath in relief, as he watched Rex head to the door, Wisper's little wins were starting to mount up to her being owed a hug! "Oh, Wisper!?" He suddenly paused at the door way, turning back to look at the woman, "Would you mind giving me a moment of your time?" He then smiled kindly, watching as the dark haired secretary took a look of surprise but nodded none the less.

"Oh, of course!" She agreed while Graves cussed the man out silently, watching as Wisper tottered off after him, wanting to call her back a moment to warn her but also not wanting to raise suspicions and so when she turned back to close the door of his office he fixed eyes with hers.

'Don't say anything!' he desperately threw his thoughts at her, his jaw tense and brow twitching up the tiniest but he felt more dread as he took in her rather lost and gormless expression.

They were busted before they'd even started- this he was sure of.


	8. Careful

**Careful**

Wisper walked as calmly as she could manage. She guessed at what Rex wanted to speak to her about, there was only one thing really, and so she prepared herself as best she could. Willing herself not to slip up and to expect the questions that were about to come, she next worked to get her heart to calm to a pace as steady as her foots steps.

"So!" Rex started up. His manner was as friendly as his smile but Wisper could tell his prying nature lay beneath it. "How are you finding the new job?"

Wisper didn't look at him right away. She was thrown a little by his start at conversation before she then realised the question was put in place to make her comfortable- lower her guard. "Filing is still filing, Sir." She answered with a shrug before turning a smile up to him. "It doesn't change much no matter the department."

"Hmm," He nodded in understanding. "No extra perks?" He raised an eye brow, flashing her a some what mischievous grin that was oddly affecting.

Wisper knew he was trying to get information out of her and yet he still made her feel oddly calm. This was how the man worked. Rex had an undeniable talent of making people like him. He was someone you felt you could talk to and he would listen as if you were the only thing that mattered.

Graves was an exception to Rex's charm and this was why he came for Wisper- she knew this, she truly did, but if she didn't think of something she _would_ fall prey. "Well, I'm not turning my nose up to the pay rise and there has been some _interesting_ encounters." She tried at baiting him.

Wisper's best bet was to make Rex feel as comfortable with her as she felt with him. If he thought she'd happily tell him about anything she knew, then why would she be discredited for not knowing something?

Rex's face perked with interest, "Oh, had some excitement already?" He grinned.

Wisper looked up to him with a laugh, "Well, I've never had any arrested wizards screaming in my face down in my old job, so yes, I'd say it's been more exciting."

He nodded. "Well, you've also given a good old 'I told you so' to White." he nodded towards her, his hands slipping into the pockets of his slacks.

"Oh, It was hardly that!" She scoffed.

"No, It was," Rex smiled, his head giving a single nod. "And it was _glorious_." His walk paused as he rocked back with the word, emphasising how great the moment had felt.

"It was _not_ ," Wisper pressed, her hand coming to her chest, "Especially not for me!" She looked up to him once their slow wander took them no where. They came to stand a little ways from the office and at the railings where it showed off the great open space of the building and it's many floors.

"It was impressive." Rex encouraged, realising a little too late that he was enjoying her embarrassment. He chose to look away from her flushed face, his eyes catching onto any movement he saw on the various floors opposite and following them for distraction.

"It was stupid." Wisper shook her head. She gripped at the railings and leaned forwards onto it, hanging her head a little as she sighed.

It was stupid of her to do what she did, no matter how much help she wanted to give, there were just things she could and couldn't do. She should have waited till after to get Graves' attention. She should have spoke to him once the meeting had ended. She should have let him take control of the information and deliver it.

Rex's blue eyes came back to her. He took his hands from his pockets and opted to lean on the railings with her. "White should be thankful to you." his tone was soft as he closely observed her profile. "But he is far too much of a prideful man to admit that, he's embarrassed, and with how he acted he should be." He smiled when his words stirred her interest.

Wisper peeked up from beneath her fringe to look at him. She was suddenly unsure, she didn't know where this conversation was going or what he wanted. Surely he hadn't asked to speak to her just to be ridiculously lovely?

No, she thought. He was slowly steering her towards the topic but dancing around it, he wouldn't bring it up first and it would be odd for her to completely ignore it.

"Regardless," She huffed as she stood back up straight, "I stepped out of line and dragged Mister Graves down because of it." She was pushing them back onto track- knowing it was what he wanted.

Rex was smart not to ask about it and bring it up first, but Wisper was clever enough to think that may possibly be his play.

"Oh, you know Graves," He shrugged. "That won't stop him."

There it was. That was what he was getting to. What he wanted more information on and no matter how flippant he was with the comment Wisper just knew.

"I don't know," She shook her head, adding in a limp shrug to try and sell it, "He went straight to his office after the meeting," She looked away from Rex and brought her bottom lip between her teeth. A play at acting worried. "I'm a little concerned- I think he's distracting himself with his work, _and_ I haven't been shouted at yet." She drummed her fingers against the railing before peeking back up at Rex, "I've just been giving him some space at the moment."

Rex studied her for a moment. Her look of guilt and regret. The nervous twiddle of her fingers and gnawing of her lip. He thought her to be really cut up about the situation and as her eyes started to well a little he instantly wanted to sooth her. "Hey, it'll be fine!" He stood back from the railings and held his hands out as if it would pause her tears.

"I might lose my job!" Wisper started to weep. Honestly, it was the stress and panic of getting Rex to believe that she knew nothing that had made her want to cry.

"No! _No_ , you won't," He flustered a moment and Wisper saw a sparkling opportunity.

Rex was thrown by her panic over the situation and she used it to her advantage. Tears always made people uncomfortable!

Wisper took her time to sober up from her tears, adding in a few shaky breaths and desperate face fanning before she sucked in one final breath. "Oh! My goodness," She huffed at herself, seeming some what refreshed. "I'm so sorry, Sir," She shook her head as she swiped a straying tear from her face, "Here I am, crying away and I haven't even asked what it is I can do for you!"

"Oh, it was nothing really-" Rex shook his head. Wisper could see the gears turning in his head to think of something. He hadn't prepared an excuse for calling her out and she'd just pressured him to give one before he was ready. "I was just curious on how you made the Scarlet Scandal connection!" He motioned towards her, acting as if he were a boy in front of his idol, awed by their smallest accomplishment.

"Oh!" Wisper perked. That was an easy one to answer and get the conversation done. "It was my case study when I was doing my Auror training, so I recognised a few details," She waved the matter off casually, "Was that all?" She then pressed, her brows raised behind her fringe and eyes expecting.

"Y-yea- Yes!" Rex confirmed despite his head moving to an automatic shake. "That was it, thank you." He smiled to her.

"No, problem." Wisper gave him a small smile and added a little sniffle for affect, "Please don't tell anyone I cried!" She the asked hopefully, putting on a small cringe to show she felt embarrassed.

"Of course." Rex agreed with a kind smile.

"Thank you, Sir." She nodded in her thanks before turning and heading back to the office.

Wisper cheered for herself as she walked. She was so damn proud she was able to get away from that conversation with out giving anything away. For once she praised her ability to cry when made to feel anxious. She didn't know what it was, but having to have any form of meeting with her superiors made her feel as if she'd done something wrong and then the anxiety made her want to cry.

She had to stop herself from grinning as she walked. The need to laugh triumphantly at her win made her feel a little giddy and so she bowed her head encase her face gave her delight away.

When she re-entered the office the group looked over in sudden interest, but those same faces instantly crashed down in concern as she gave a single sniffle.

"Wisper!?" Grave spoke up in alarm, striding over to her with strong, meaningful paces.

At the call of her name and the sound of her boss she looked up expectantly, dabbing away the dampness from her cheeks, "Yes, Sir?" She enquired, expecting him to ask her of something.

She was confused when he cast his worried eyes down on her. His thick brows came together in a frown as he gently placed a hand on her back and steered her into his office with out another word.

Wisper looked around his office as he shut them in, her confused expression soon turning to him as he stepped in front of her and held her by the shoulders at arms length.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he brought his head closer to her level and his gaze shifted between her eyes as if searching for the answer there.

"Yes?" She answered slowly, "Why, shouldn't I be?" She turned her head away from him a little. He was holding her at arm's lengths but with how he was craning his head forwards he was getting a bit too close for her comfort.

"You've been crying." He stated as he released her and stood back a little.

Clarity came to her face in an instant. Now she understood. "Oh, yeah I cried but I didn't _cry._ " She waved her hands in a flippant manner and gave a slight roll of her eyes.

Graves looked at her for the longest time. His brows were knotted in confusion at the words that came out her her mouth. He knew from the look on her face that he was supposed to understand what she'd just said-but he didn't.

He bowed his head with a deep sigh, his hand coming up to his face so his fingers could work the frown from his brow, "Wisper-" He breathed with a shake of his head. He took a moment to collect himself before he looked back up to her, "What happened?" He asked.

Wisper set about explaining the conversation she'd just had with Barrett Rex. She also made sure to press the outcome of the conversation and how she'd given nothing away. "Honestly, I think he still suspects something," She looked to Graves with a light cringe before giving a small shrug, "But I don't think he suspects _I_ know anything." She then pursed her lips as she waited for his verdict.

She hoped he'd think she'd done well and the need for his praise shocked her a little.

"I knew he'd still suspect me," Graves stated with a shake of his head and he wasn't worried about that. "But you did good." He nodded towards her and she smiled.

'Oh, Wisper, you're like a bloody dog!' She scolded herself, but still she felt pleased. "Thank you," She accepted her praise, "But what now?" She needed to know some form of plan to follow.

"I will be suspected of trying to get involved, but they won't find anything," He was honest with how others saw him but he was also sure of his own skill. "But they will see you as a weak link." He nodded towards her in motion.

"Thanks." Wisper frowned, a little offended but she understood why they'd think that.

"Information they can't get out of me or the other's they'll try and get out of you," Graves shrugged, "So be weary."

"Well, the less I know, the better," She looked to him with a light shake of her head, "Ask no questions, tell no lies." She opened up her arms to give a bit of a hopeless looking shrug.

"Good action to take in some cases," He agreed, "But not in this one."

Wisper shot her eyes to him in alarm, her jaw growing slack as she worked to find her words, "Surely _I'm_ not getting involved?" she asked in horror.

"Not fully, no," He assured with a shake of his head a slight smirk at her reaction. "But you'll need to have some idea about what is going on so you can keep up the cover."

"No!" She held up a stern finger, " _No!_ " She then pressed when he flicked a brow up at her, "I have done enough damage!" She shook her head.

"Wisper, calm down." Graves sighed.

"I got you kicked off the case!" She pressed.

"I was never going to be on the case, not really." He crossed his arms and sat back on his desk.

"What do you mean?" Wisper narrowed her eyes a little at him, not quiet following.

"White is taking the whole case on for the glory, and he would have done with or without your input with the Scarlet Scandal link." He gave a shrug as he finished, "It's just what he's like."

Wisper fell silent to save her unfavourable comments directed at Aleister White. She felt quite sickened that someone so high up would jeopardise a serious case just so they could hog the glory of solving it.

"The only thing that should be important is catching this killer!" She uttered in shock, giving a slight shake of his head.

"That's why _I'm_ staying involved." Graves pressed to her with a nod before standing from his desk and producing his wand.

Wisper watched as a part of his desk she didn't think had a drawer popped open and out came the files. The important information settled neatly on top of his desk as Graves took his seat behind it and Wisper then used this opportunity to point towards the door. "Should I leave you to it?" She asked in hopes of being dismissed.

Grave didn't even look up at her as he pointed towards the chair opposite the desk. "Sit." He ordered and she obeyed. Wisper watched as he gave another flick of his wand, causing the door to his office to open and only then did he look up so he could call the group back in.


	9. Theory

Theory

Wisper peered out the window as the group spoke. She'd lost count of how many of these investigation meetings she'd been dragged into and at first she was overly intrigued. But she knew she had to stop. She had to make an effort not to be so interested in the case.

Graves listened to his Aurors as they fed back their reports for that week. They had done a great job so far in gathering information, they had been tracking the other team's movements so they wouldn't cross over. They'd also been listening in on what had already been found and picked up on what could be looked into.

But it was hard.

The group was forced to work from theory alone. They were stuck in either the office or Graves' apartment going over the information ruthlessly, they couldn't physically go out and investigate properly. Not with out a good enough reason that is. It wasn't worth the risk of getting caught out.

That's what they were still struggling with.

It was hard to catch a killer from indoors, especially one who's victims were random. Their only link was that they were all male.

Wisper knew the details from the original case and it seemed their copy cat did too.

The new victims were all male too.

Different heigh, different build, different age, different hair and eye colours, and different walks of life.

There was only one similar factor. Male.

None of the victims knew each other, so the group didn't know how they were being picked.

The original investigation team didn't even know how they were picked.

"Maybe this killer will run his course and get caught out like the last?" Cyrus gave a shrug after throwing down some papers. It was hard to keep hitting the same wall.

"How many more victims will we have to find before that happens?" Jinx fired back, swatting him over the head with the file she held.

Wisper thought back to her case study. It had been easier to stick to the original investigation rather than to go for the extra points and try and prove a theory. But she'd given it a lot of thought.

Jones Handal was the man currently in prison for the original crimes. He hadn't been given a death sentence because he never explained his killings. He was caught in the act and confessed. It was the only reason they had him.

There were flaws in his confession though, and his answers only raised more queries and dead ends.

"What if we concentrate on the copy cat," Cyrus spoke up, "Look into who was interested in the original case, who reported it maybe?" He offered as he looked about.

"Inspired fan?" Scarth rose a brow.

"What if it's not a copy cat?" Wisper spoke up. She'd drifted out of her thoughts to add into the debate. She'd been so deep in the memories of the case study class and the debates she'd had back then that she was now in that frame of mind.

The Aurors all lifted their heads and turned slowly to look to her.

Silence fell and Wisper felt embarrassment wash over her. 'This is not your place to intervene!' She scolded herself as she looked away from them all.

"So _you're_ the expert now?" Cyrus huffed, reclining back on the sofa. He clicked his tongue and went to say more, he was irritated and needed to vent but Graves held up a hand to pause him and gave him a deadly look if he dared to continue.

The group dropped back into silence and Wisper didn't dare look back to them. She crossed her arms protectively and looked back out the window. It was a terrible day she noted. Over cast with darkening grey clouds. It would probably rain soon.

"Wisper!" Graves' voice broke through to her, his tone seeming as if he'd called for her a few times and she jumped when she turned and found him standing by her.

"Sir?" She questioned quietly, and he rose a brow at the title but didn't address it.

He grew to accept that she'd always use formalities around others, "If you have a theory share it!" He encouraged. His face was calm and accepting but she could also see he was tired. He was in need of someone with a fresh mind.

Wisper brought her bottom lip between her teeth, she was unsure about speaking up, the outcome of the last time she'd done so had shaken her and Cyrus' little dig _did_ knock her confidence a little. She knew what he was implying when he'd thrown that dig at her. It was in his tone, the disbelief directed at her- _the secretary_ \- having any idea about the Aurors work.

"Wisper?" Graves pressed again. He moved to get a little more in her line of sight and catch her eye. He could tell she was warring with her self and knew she felt burnt by the last time she'd tried to help on the case.

With a sigh Wisper shook her head before she finally turned and looked up at him, "I was just going to mention that Jones Handal had a few loop holes in the confession he gave," She lifted her shoulders and gave a shrug, brushing her own words off as if they were nothing.

"Wisper, I can see there is more to it than that," Graves flicked a strong brow up at her, "I want you to speak freely, don't make me order you." it was a gentle plead rather than a warning.

Wisper gave another sigh and uncrossed her arms. She lifted a hand to her face and picked slightly at her lips in nerves as she thought. She then took a deep breath and readied herself. "Jones Handal was only arrested because his last killing went wrong and he was caught in the act," She started, her eyes keeping a stern look on the grey clouds outside so she wasn't distracted by Graves' intense interest. "He confessed to all the murders, but when the Aurors investigated him further they found he had alibis for some of the nights the murders took place, essentially that put him in two places at once-"

" _Yeah, yeah,_ " Cyrus huffed with an eye roll, interrupting, "It's all in the old notes, he had a time turner!" He clipped at her and she turned to give him a frown. He was using that condescending tone again.

" _Actually_ ," She spat back in annoyance, " _He said_ he used a time turner but there was no time turner ever found or recovered, there was _no evidence_ of him ever having owed, bought, or gotten his hands on one." She threw him a pointed look, "So if he had _no_ time turner then he had _help_ , and why send your partner in crime down with you when you can take all the blame and leave them out there to walk free and continue?" She then motioned to all their files strewn across the living room. "What if your copy cat is actually Handal's partner?"

Silence fell about the group and Cyrus was forced to purse his lips, successfully rebuked by Wisper's counter.

"The Aurors were obviously just so desperate to be rid of the case that they accepted the confession despite the evidence." Wisper then scoffed, re-crossing her arms and turning to glare back out the window.

That was her input and they could make of it what they will.

"Cyrus, check up on that!" Graves pointed towards him as he gave his ordered and the other man looked partly shocked and offended the secretary's theory was being listened too more than his. "Jinx, Scarth, see what you can find out about those closest to Handal, who stuck by him, who defended him, anything!" The other two nodded happily in acceptance of their task and Wisper passed Graves an odd look.

She didn't expect him to take her words so seriously.

A small smile lifted one corner of his lips as he placed a hand on her shoulder and brought himself closer to her ear, "Good work," He praised her, his tone low and quiet.

She froze, a flush of embarrassment coming over her, "It's just a theory!" She uttered.

Soon the group had disbanded and Wisper was left to pick up the mess in Graves' apartment, while he himself went back through some of the old investigation notes.

She was sat on the floor, kneeling by the coffee table and working silently to gather up the papers to go back in their correct files. She kept everything related to each victim separate so it was easier for comparison without getting muddled.

"The more I look into this case the more questions arise!" Graved spoke with a groan.

"That's because it wasn't investigated properly." Wisper muttered, she'd been in the exact same position when she was doing her case study on the Scarlet Scandal, of course the situation wasn't as important as it was now.

"Each of the victims homes were broken into, but no evidence of an attack or kill took place there?" He questioned with a shake of his head, "Why break in after you've murdered them?"

Wisper shook her head. She didn't know.

"They never found the original site of each murder either," She added in, throwing another mystery into the mix.

Graved pinched the bridge of his nose. He was become more agitated and that was hindering his work even more with the ridiculous faults that cropped up in the case he was trying to solve. "Any theories over motive you want to share?" He was a little hopeful when he asked her this.

She didn't even look at him when she answered, "No, there just isn't any evidence to support a motive," She shook her head, "I guess some people are just evil."

A worried look came to her face as she thought about that and Graves noticed so he didn't ask her any more, instead they dropped back into silence again.

Wisper was only distracted from her work when Graves heaved a deep breath. She glanced over at him and watched as he hunched forwards over his lap. He rested his elbows on his knees, his head falling into his hand while he let the papers in his other hand hang limply between his legs.

"Would you like a drink, Sir?" She offered. She looked away to save him her staring, picking up a photo and giving it a quick once over instead.

It was the study room of one of Handal's victims. The image was rather steady with only an investigator in the background moving. It showed a corner bookcase that reached from floor to ceiling. Each shelf homing items from rows of books to decorative pieces; there was a stag ornament, a crystal vase, and a pale figurehead of a woman whose lips seemed to be a different colour to the rest if the material it was made from. Wisper stopped her inspection of the picture when she started to guess what colour the figurehead's lips may be. The picture was black and white so she'd never know.

With a shake of her head she placed the photo back in the right file before she realised Graves had yet to give her an answer.

"Sir?" She looked back over to him in curiosity. He hadn't moved. "Sir?" She questioned, shifting a little on her knees. 'Don't tell me he's fallen asleep like that?' she thought with a frown.

Out of curiosity she shuffled a little closer to him, her knees feeling a little sore as she did so before she then lowered her head and tilted it to try and peek at his face, but she couldn't see. "Mister Graves?" She tried again, placing her hands on the floor as she leaned a little closer, trying to angle herself to catch his face and find out if he was actually asleep or not.

Her brows knotted in a light frown when she realised his hand was covering his face but she doubted he was asleep. He would of relaxed more and end up dropped the papers he was holding. Perhaps he was just wallowing a moment in annoyance?

The case _was_ a nightmare.

Wisper licked her lips as she contemplated giving him a nudge. If he was sleeping it would be easy to wake him up by knocking his hand out from under his face. Then again Graves probably wouldn't be best please if she did that. "Percival?" She whispered.

Those dark eyes met hers as he lifted his head once she said his name. He rested his chin in his hand and raised his brows towards his hair line. "Yes?" He answered mimicking her whisper, clearly very much awake and not groggy with sleep in the least bit.

The curiosity dropped from Wisper's face and was replaced with annoyance in an instant, "I thought you'd fallen asleep!" She huffed.

"And I though we agreed that you'd call me by name!" He countered and she rolled her eyes with a scoff as she sat back on her heels.

That's what it was about!

"Honestly!" She shook her head and turned to get back to work.

"And I'd love a coffee," He finally answered her, amusement lighting his expression.

She turned back to him with a frown, "No, the offer has been revoked!" She clipped back, giving the stack of paper she'd gathered an angry few smacks against the coffee table to neaten up the pile.

Graves accepted that for teasing her. He dropped the papers he was looking through back on the coffee table and sat back in his chair, form there was watched Wisper diligently tidy everything back into it's rightful place.

Wisper could tell he was watching and she felt annoyed to be under such a scrutinising gaze and so she threw him a couple of glances till he finally spoke, "What?" he asked, having noticed her little frowns.

"You look dishevelled, perhaps you should have an early night tonight?" She suggested.

His thick brows rose at the comment and lips turned up, "I'm sure I don't look that bad." He defended and Wisper looked back to him.

She puckered her lips a little as she gave him a studying look, "Hmm, I don't know," She tutted, "You have a hair out of place!" She nodded towards him.

Graves frowned as he stood from his seat and moved to find a mirror, "Not a hair." His tone was rather bland in it's sarcasm but he wasn't one for over acting.

Wisper's lips parted with a smile as she shook her head at him. They had hit a block in the investigation and until the team came back with what ever they may or may not find there was no moving forwards at the moment. That of course caused a lot of frustration so this short moment of playfulness was a much needed break to release the tension.

"I'll speak to Cyrus, by the way." Graves' voice took a more serious tone.

Wisper looked up to where he was stood across the room using the mirror to wrangle the tie from around his neck. "About what?" She questioned. She placed a hand on the coffee table and stood up. Her knees felt stiff and shins a little sore as she stood up straight and gave her stockings a quick dust off.

"About how he spoke to you," He looked to her through the reflection and watched as she smiled and shook her head.

"No, I get that your all stressed," she waved the matter away, taking a step that turned more into a hobble as she found her legs had gone to sleep and so she sat on the arm of the sofa until they had recovered.

"Still," Graves shrugged, "I expect some level of professionalism from my Aurors." He pulled the tie from around his neck and turned away from the mirror to look at her properly. "And Cyrus can be difficult to get on with at the best of times." He sighed as he popped his shirts top button and Wisper was unsure why she gulped because of it.

"I'm surprised he can have so many friends in different fields if that's what he's like," Wisper glanced away from him as she gave a shrug.

"He has acquaintances, and he knows they can betray him or mislead him at any moment, but there's no hard feelings that way when he gets his own back." Graves clarified, "Out side the Aurors he's made a different name for himself." As he spoke and walked back over to her, he was winding his tie around his knuckles and Wisper was oddly fascinated by the action.

A shadow ghosting across the floor then stole her attention and she smiled, "Afternoon, Salem," She greeted the great cat who in response lifted an unimpressed nose and continued on his way. "Charmed as always," She commented before she looked back to Graves and continued her conversation, "You don't have to speak to him." She then assured with a shake of her head.

Graves looked at her for a moment longer as if testing if she was really alright with that or not, "Alright," he nodded, "But if he continues and you want it addressed, just tell me," He fixed her with a pressing look and she shook her head with a smile.

"Alright," She agreed just to pacify him.


	10. Hidden Hints

**Hidden Hints**

Wisper lifted her tea and took a slow drink as she only half listened to the secretary sat opposite her. The other woman had come to join Wisper for lunch and not wanting to be rude she agreed to her company. It was something Wisper regretted once she came to learn that the woman was Rose Cross and that she'd be spending the entire lunch break going through constant complains about her work and her boss- Barrett Rex.

"It's just so busy!" The blue eyed secretary sighed. "I have a hundred and one things to do already!"

"I'm sure it'll get better, the departments have a lot going on at the moment." Wisper gave as her diplomatic reply.

"But it's the secrecy that's annoying, don't you find?" The woman lowered her voice and leant a little over the table.

At this Wisper perked. It wasn't her interest that was peeked but rather her suspicion. "Secrecy?" Wisper shook her head in question.

"Yeah, you know like the little tasks they ask you to cover for because they're not really supposed to be doing it?" She offered as an example but gave a light shrug and eye roll as if to play down the blatant hint she was giving. "I mean, after lunch I have to go make more copies of the crime scene pictures and Rex has already given them to Aleister White, so that's another thing I have to cover for!" Rose gave an exaggerated sigh while Wisper nodded along.

She understood now. She was being baited into gossiping.

Wisper was the weak link and if Rex couldn't get answers out of her directly then he was trying to do it sneakily with the use of his secretary.

"Does Graves ever ask you to do things like that?" Rose then finished off her casual gossip by handing over the spot light to Wisper.

Wisper nodded and Rose perked.

She was annoyed Rex still suspected her of knowing more, but she wasn't shocked. "Actually, Mister Graves has done something he knows he shouldn't." She heaved a deep sigh. "He's done it a few times actually and it _does_ get tiring covering for him, I must admit."

"Oh?" Rose perked, giving Wisper a look to disclose more and the dark haired woman did not disappoint.

Wisper kept up her air of annoyance and even made a play at checking no one else was in ear shot before lowering her voice, "Whenever he visits Dotty's in the morning for breakfast he _always_ takes one of their mugs with him to finish his coffee on the way, and then I have to bring the damn thing back and make up excuses for him!" She huffed. "I mean, it's nothing compared to what you have to put up with but I do understand, it _is_ annoying!" Wisper gave a firm nod to show she agreed with Rose before she then checked the time. "Oh, my break is almost over, I better get going!" She then swiftly excused herself. "It was nice talking with you Rose, let's do this again soon! It's nice to get these things off my chest!" She then smiled and hoped she was convincing in seeming like she didn't suspect anything as she waved and headed off.

Wisper walked with purpose back to the office. She would have to let Graves know about the new tactic being used to get information from her, despite how insulting it was. Wisper was obviously seen as someone rather dull, if they thought such tactics would work on her, but on the other hand it was better if they underestimated her.

"Welcome back." Came Cyrus' bored tone.

"Thanks." She answered simply, casting a quick look around the empty office instead. "Where is Mister Graves?" She then turned to the man lounging in his chair.

"Enjoying lunch in a quiet spot!" He clipped back in answer and Wisper nodded in understanding.

He was listening in on the investigation again.

She would have to tell him about Rose another time, but while she waited she did have a query and so she strode over to Cyrus' desk, "Are you free to talk?" She asked.

Cyrus straightened up in his chair, mildly intrigued by the use of the phrase. It was what they would ask one another to make sure it was safe to talk about the case they weren't supposed to be investigating. "I guess I have some time." He nodded.

"Just a query really, but say someone was heading out to make more copies of the new crime scene pictures for their boss after their lunch, would you be able to get some copies too with out anyone knowing?" Wisper traced a circle on his desk top as she spoke, seeming casual and theoretical in her question.

A thoughtful look came to Cyrus' face as he placed his arms on his desk and linked his fingers together. "It sounds like a job that would be right up my street depending on who this someone was?" He nodded along.

"Rose Cross." Wisper stated and with a confident nod the Auror stood.

"Well, I would have to say that would be an easy task, now, I'm off for my lunch break!" He then declared and Wisper nodded.

"Enjoy!" She called as he strode out.

Silence settled a moment and Wisper headed over to her desk. She was alone in the office and thought she may as well get some work done- work that they were actually supposed to be doing. Her mind was quick to wander to how Cyrus would get on with the task. It was a great opportunity to get some copies of the new crime scene pictures and it wasn't worth missing out. The team needed everything they could get their hands on to be able to find a decent lead to follow.

Wisper could only shake her head at Rose's attempt to get her to open up and gossip, so much so the blue eyed woman gave away more information than she received. Rose had obviously thought if she told Wisper a little secret then the dark haired woman would relate and share one back.

That of course didn't happen.

Wisper had spent too long in the presence of the secret investigation team to not be on constant guard.

"Ah, Wisper!" A voice called so suddenly it caused the woman to jump.

The pile of files Wisper was balancing in a high stack teetered and she was unable to correct the motion. Various papers slipped from their files and kicked up a storm till the woman held her hand out with a concentrated frown and all the papers stilled.

With a simple turn of her hand and motion towards herself the papers then retraced their steps and came back to their respected files before sorting them selves back into the pile. Wisper then threw her irritated gaze towards the person who'd startled her and was surprised to find Barrett Rex. The investigation meeting must have ended. "Oh!" She chirped in shock, "Can I help you, Sir?"

Rex stood back up straight from where he had all but thrown himself forwards to try and catch the pile of files. He brushed down his jacket, cleared his throat and straightened his tie. "I'm looking for Graves, do you know where he is?"

Wisper paused. What ever Rex wanted Graves for was not something she was concerned about, it was about how she told him where he's not. She'd noticed the other chiefs seemed to have formed a team and at some point or another they had all asked about Graves' whereabouts. She was starting to see a pattern and suspicion gripped her. "Lunch I believe!" She answered with a smile.

She was going to start cutting back on the information she was giving out because part of her was growing to believe that the other three chiefs were working together to catch Graves out with his pretend alibis. All it would take is for one of them to go to the place the dark haired Auror was _supposed_ to be at, to then put their suspicions to an all time high.

"Ah!" Rex nodded, seeming understanding but a little annoyed. "I don't suppose you have any idea where?" He asked hopefully.

"Sorry," Wisper shook her head. "I went to lunch before him and he was gone by the time I got back." She passed him an apologetic smile then jumped to dismiss him. "I'll tell him you stopped by when I do see him though!"

Wisper gave a single determined nod and started to potter about with her work once more.

"Th-thank you!" Rex could only lift a hand in a half wave in goodbye while Wisper held in her triumphant feeling. She'd been successful in avoiding his prying!

"Bye!" Wisper smiled in parting as Rex gave a nod and started his slow walk out.

She only peeked over at him once. Wondering why he was going at such a casual pace and looking about. There was nothing that would give the man clues and yet he still dawdled as if he may find one.

A short sharp whistle caught both their attention and barely seconds after came the desired man himself, "Ah Graves!" Rex smiled. "Just who I was looking for!" He walked over to meet the man and stopped him from going any further.

Wisper watched Rex in suspicion. She didn't want to seem paranoid but she was pretty sure that whistle had been from someone on look out. Of course this was all theory and part paranoia but Wisper couldn't help but feel more and more convinced as the days dragged on.

A frown came to Graves' brow the moment Rex cornered him and his gaze was quick to flash to Wisper. She looked annoyed and he could tell. It made him wonder and worry about what had been said; but he wasn't to know the secretary's look of annoyance was because she too, wanted to talk with him.

"I don't suppose I could take some of your time?" Rex asked while steering the other man back out.

Graves didn't have much of a choice and could only throw an asking look to Wisper in hopes she'd give him all he'd need to know.

She only shrugged.

* * *

Annoyingly no one returned back to the office other than Cyrus. It left only the sly Auror and Wisper to get overly excited about the photos he'd managed to swindle and the pair wasted no time in locking them selves in Graves office to take a look.

"Why is everyone out when we have new evidence to look over?" Cyrus huffed.

"To be fair, no one knew we were going to get our hands on it." Wisper shrugged, coming to hover over his shoulder as he spread the new pictures over Graves' desk.

With a sly looking grin Cyrus turned to glance back at her. "And won't they all be surprised!" He quipped, "Quite the opportunist, aren't you Wisp!"

Wisper looked to him with a slightly offended frown. "Hardly!" She scoffed before motioning to the Auror. "Besides, I merely mentioned it to you and here we are with the results, so who's the real opportunist here?"

"Hey, you want me to take credit for this, then I'll take credit!" He held his hands up with a laugh and Wisper rolled her eyes.

"I'll go make some tea!" She huffed.

"I'll take coffee!" Cyrus called after her. "You're a doll!"

She shook her head as she left the office but she had to admit the air between them did seem less tense now, and it was thanks to the new photos putting a pause on the stress of getting no where.

Their last patch of inspiration had been two weeks ago when Wisper gave her theory. But of course it was just that, a theory. The original investigation had been done so poorly that it was like starting from scratch. Even back then the Scarlet Scandal had never officially been solved, just simply closed with the arrest of Jones Handal.

Not only were the team investigating the new sting of murders but also the old. They were stuck between the copy cat theory or the partner theory, but they were limited in what they could do with out the normal free rein to investigate.

On the plus side they still held the most important files about the original case which gave them a head start and hindered the other teams investigating.

Wisper strode back into the office and set Cyrus' coffee next to him and moved herself to one side of the desk so she too could nose over the photos.

"They have literally taken photos of everything." Cyrus huffed as he shifted through the pictures. He'd created three defined sections on the desk. The majority of the photos consisted of the crime scene and the victim and then the remaining pictures were odd ones taken though out the investigation that included the victims home.

"Well, you can never have too much information I suppose." Wisper offered as a positive while Cyrus grumbled in reply as he searched through the photos.

The pair could only desperately hope that the photos would give them something new to focus on, but as the minutes ticked on and their drinks grew lukewarm, their hope started to fade.

"These photos have absolutely nothing new to offer!" Cyrus scowled. Throwing down a picture in frustration.

"Drink your coffee and take a few minutes." Wisper sighed as she put down one picture and picked up another. She was starting to grow used to his stressy out bursts and she her self was starting to form an unflappable calm about herself. "Nothing will jump out at you straight away!" She said to sooth him.

It was true. The pictures could take a few inspections to spot something that was missed before and even a different pair of eyes could spot something someone else missed. Perhaps she was still being a bit hopeful but she just didn't want to rule out the pictures yet.

Silence settled and Wisper lifted her tea to her lips as she scanned the picture. It was of the latest victims living room. As far as she knew the original crime did not take place in the home, just like all the other murders, but the home was broken into after. Again like the other murders nothing was taken and the only thing left behind was more questions.

She took a quick sip of her tea while trying to guess who had been photographing. The shot of the living room included the fire place and above it was a mirror that the photographer had caught them self in.

Wisper soon grew bored and accepted she'd never figure it out so her gaze found another focus point. She tilted her head and gave a small bob in approval at the ornament sat on the ledge above the fire. It was a beautiful figure head of a woman who gave a look of delicate beauty but Wisper could tell it was a double sided figure head. In the mirror was reflecting the other side and although she couldn't quite make out the details of the other face she could see the lips were painted dark unlike the bare lips of the forward facing woman.

Wisper stared at the black and white photo and wondered what colour the figurines lips were as she brought her tea close to her lips for another sip.

A thought flashed to her and the penny dropped.

Wisper opened her mouth wide and sucked in such a deep and violent gasp that she'd both managed to startle Cyrus _and_ in-hail her tea. Panic and excitement filled her as she flapped the photo around while coughing up a frenzy.

"What!?" Cyrus frowned as he opened his arms, lost. "What, _what_ , **what**!?" He barked in a range of emotions. He was intrigued, concerned and annoyed all in one.

Wisper abandoned her tea and slapped the photo down so she could then furiously point to the figure head in the picture. She coughed a few more times and ignored the tears in her eyes as she sobered from her choking.

"What am I looking at?" Cyrus shook his head.

"This!" She wheezed, pointing to the ornament again before rummaging through the old files and bringing out the photo she had been inspecting weeks back at Graves' apartment.

She slapped the older photo down next to it and pointed to the similar figure head.

"Yeah, alright," He nodded. "They're similar but not the same?" He wasn't following.

"These men have absolutely no connection other than being male!" Wisper reminded and he nodded. "What are the odds they all have similar art work?" she then asked and slowly the cogs started to turn.

"Let's check the backgrounds of all the pictures!" Cyrus suddenly encouraged.

The pair worked in an excited frenzy and within no time had gathered a collection of photos from all the victims homes, old and new, and sprawled them across the floor. In each one of the pictures was hidden a similar figure head and Cyrus and Wisper could only sit back on their knees in a moment of stun as they admired their work.

"We found something!" Wisper whispered.

"Yeah, we did!" Cyrus whispered back and slowly the two turned to grin at one another.

"We need to get Mister Graves and the others!" she gasped in excitement.

"We should find out who makes these figure heads first!" Cyrus shook his head. "It may give Graves enough leverage to take this case on if we find a connection!"

"But all the old victims houses have been emptied and nothing has been released from any of the new victims houses yet?" Wisper shook her head but Cyrus just grinned.

"So we get Graves and go to one of the houses?" He shrugged. "Graves will have the authority to dismiss anyone stood guard."

"But what if this _is_ just another a dead end?" Wisper countered, " _Then_ we would have given our selves away and could all get in deep shit!"

Cyrus hung his head back and gave a long groan in annoyance, "Well what do you suggest?"

"Well, I think Mister Graves is defiantly under close watch by the other Chiefs-"

"What makes you think that?" Cyrus interrupted.

She threw him a quick side eye, unimpressed with his manners but she answered him any way. "They keep asking for his whereabouts!" She stated. "They're always subtle about it, but I have noticed that when they ask they are persistent in getting a precise location. Perhaps it's a coincidence, but if it's not it'll be difficult to get past them all."

Cyrus gave a groan of annoyance and lifted his hand to rub his face as if it would rid him of the irritation he felt. "We'll need to test this theory then." He huffed.

"How?" Wisper shook her head in question.

"Obviously we'll have to inform Graves of everything-" He started and Wisper's voice piped in for a short interruption.

"Obviously!" She agreed.

It was Cyrus turn to throw her a quick look, but he too kept on track. "Then we set the other chiefs up by telling them where Graves is and see if they go." A frown came to his brow as he thought more on it.

"But if they are working other another one might turn up instead?" Wisper countered.

"So we'll spot the other Chiefs!" He shrugged. "Scarth, Jinx, and myself will shadow them and you'll be the one to give Graves' location away."

"Alright, and if it turns out they are all watching him, how do we get around it?" She asked. "They are so suspicious of him already and the longer Mister Graves avoids them the more they think he has something to hide!"

Cyrus nodded in agreement. "We need to show that Graves is where he needs to be and lessen their suspicions!"

Wisper lifted a hand to pick at her bottom lip as she thought. "What if we did a polyjuice swap?"

"A what?" Cyrus frowned, he knew what polyjuice was but he had no clue what she was on about.

"Well we can't have two Mister Graves walking around! So, we get one of the team to be him and then Mister Graves can hide as one of the team!?" She offered with a shrug.

"Good idea!" Cyrus nodded, a grin spreading on his face. "That way the Chiefs can follow fake Graves and leave the real Graves to his freedom!"

"Exactly, then while the chiefs are distracted, we can sneak to one of the houses and check out the figure head!" Wisper then gave a finalising nod and a smile.

"We?" Cyrus quirked a brow.

She frowned, "Problem?"

"No offence but-" He started but Wisper held a hand up to pause him.

"If you have to start your sentence with a disclaimer, then you are obviously trying to offended me!" She clipped. "So, _no offence_ , but I don't want to hear the end of that sentence!"

Cyrus could only recoil from her sarcasm and it took him a moment to regain his composure, "Come on though, Wisp, what can _you_ do?" He shrugged and shook his head.

"Be a look out?" She shrugged and shook her head back. "After all, you _would_ be an Auror down!"

Cyrus came up blank at that and reluctantly gave a nod, "Alright, fine!" He huffed before pointing towards her in warning. "But we're running it by Graves first, he'll have the final say!"

"Of course!" Wisper nodded, that went without saying.

A wide smile found it's way to her lips and the excitement she felt had her bobbing on her knees. She knew she wasn't supposed to be getting involved and she was reluctant too, but that wasn't because she didn't want to be involved. She just didn't want to cause problems, but she was growing more and more invested, and interested in the case the longer the team was secretly working on it.


End file.
